All I Want Is You, Fang
by Untamed Roses
Summary: Max and Fang are happily together and Dylan still wants Max. Figures. But when a new girl named Serah appears and pursues Fang does Max have some competition?
1. Serah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. The only thing I could say I own is the plot and Serah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Max POV:

I never really thought much about falling in love. Never. Does being a human with 2% bird DNA get in the way of that? Hmm.

"Max?" I look back to see Fang coming over. 'What's wrong?" He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Nothing." At least nothning he should worry about. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" I layed my head on his shoulder and looked into the night sky.

"The future. About our future. I'm lost. What're we gonna do for that? I mean, when is the hunting going to to stop? Just think about it." He pulled me closer. Oh, he felt so warm.

'Don't think about about that. Let's just enjoy now. The future can wait." And with that, eh pulled me close and kissed my lips.

Aww, that was a nice dream. If only it was sadly, my life isn't that good. I sighed loudly.

"What's wrong, Max?" I looked up and saw Nudge looking at me.

"Nothing baby. Just had a funny dream."

"I know that, but I was wondering why you were sighing. Since you were moaning and all." I could fell my eyes get big.

"I was moaning?"

"Yup!" Just then, Angel's blond head popped up from underneath the covers. "And not just that! You kept saying Fang's name over and over again."

"Fang. Fang." Nudge started rolling around in a corner with a tight expression on her face. Oh my gosh. And I looked like that? Oh man.

"I'm sorry."

'It's alright!" They said together. And then they went back to their side of the bed. I waited awhile till I was positive that were asleep. Such angels. I got up and looked around out hotel room. All was quiet. Nothing strange. Except us. But what would I do to keep a peaceful moment like this. Just a time where everything seems fine. If only I make time stop. I sigh.

"If only." I fall back onto the pillow and beg for sleep to come. That, and another one of those Fang induced dreams.

_Thump._

My eyes opened wide. Right when the silhouette of a little intruder went pass the flat screen. I know. Nice place, right? She didn't seem very intimidating because it was more like she was looking for something. Nothing in particular. Just like she was trying figure out where she was.

"Hey!" That startled her so much that she actually fell on our coffee table. Oh, sad. I got up and cautiously approached her. But it took all I had not to just bust out laughing because she was a lot of trouble getting up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Max?" By now, Nudge and Angel were up. I motioned for them to stay in the bed.

"Who are you?" I repeated. She got up and just fell on me. It did NOT feel right. The way she kept grabbing me, I had to push her away. She was all up on my...stuff.

"I- I have to get out of here! Please, please help me!" Then she started she groping me again. What was with this girl and grabbing onto people like a freak? Well, I guess that goes with the fact that she was terrified.

"Stop! What do you mean?" I waited till her stuttering just went down to frantic breathing.

"They're are people that are after me. Please help me." I backed away.

_She's telling the truth._

I looked to Angel. "Alright-" I looked back to the girl. "Where are they?"

BOOOOOOM!

Well, that anwsers my question. Pieces of the ceiling fell down on us. Oh, great.

"What was that?" Angel yelled.

"An explosion!"

BOOOOOOM!

"Aghhhhhh!" I looked up to see the whole freakin wall blew up. I mean the whole wall. Then a bright light came out of nowhere. And the familiar sound of a helicopter blades came.

"They're here!" I manage to throw that girl a glance.

"Yeah! I can see that!" The door on the copter opened wide and a group of these guys that looked like the freakin SWAT team came swarming out.

"Max!" I look back and see Fang and Dylan.

"Take the kids!" I yell. Angel and Nudge got up and left along with Dylan.

"Max, let's go!" I grabbed that girl's hand and started running down the hall. Just why was I bringing her? Oh yeah, they were after her. A little ways down I saw Dylan beckoning for us to hurry.

"Come on! We're going through the back." And there was a back window. Isn't that convenient? We all waited for the kids to go first, then Iggy, then-

"Ladies first." Dylan motioned to the window. I know he didn't just-

"Dylan, don't start." I just pushed him out and looked at Fang.

"I guess I'll go." When I turned around, that girl grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave me!" I looked to Fang, he nodded. And I jumped. The feel of the wind was great. It just pushed my hair back and let it flow freely. Now this was great. But I did remember to open my wings before I became a splat on the ground. Just before a spotlight flashed on me. Where did those come from?

"Hey! Fly low!" Everyone descended a little and I finally looked back. That copter didn't look familiar. Hmph. I look back and watch the Flock.

"Wowwwww!" That girl was all wide-eyed.

"First time flying?" She nodded and started pointing out some random stars to Fang. "Thought so." This was her first time flying, I see that. But even a first time flyer wouldn't be doing what she was doing. She was grabbing all on Fang's chest and even laying her head on his shoulder. It's normal to feel like I want to kill her, right?

"Its so nice, Fang." I'm glad all he did was nod, but I still felt funny.

"Max, how far are we going?" I looked to Gazzy.

"Just till we lose those guys." Taking another glance, I see the helicopter seemed to be departing. Well, that's good. At least, until somebody decided it was time to start shooting.

"Hey! Seperate!" Everyone spread out in different directions and started moving in a zig zag. We all managed to dodge the wave of bullets. "Great job, everyone!" But a sharp pain came to my cheek. "Owww!" I cuppped my hand over my cheek and expected to feel warm blood. But no. That was a mere flesh wound. Woo! But it still hurt like-

"Aghhh!" A lot. I squeeze my cheek even more and just shut my eyes.

'Max!" Dylan! He came over and put his arm around me. Oh great! "Are you alright?"

'I'm fine." I say pushing him back.

"But I-' What is with that guy? Ugh! I'm a big girl. I've been shot before. What's a flesh wound going to do! I mean, the last time I got shot I hit a wing. I can do this. I can do this! my hand balled up. But on the inside, I did want to cry.I start flying ahead just so I can get away from him.

"Max, where are we going?" Gazzy asked. I couldn't hear the helicopter anymore, but I wasn't going to take the chance with looking back and end up having something else happen.

"Let's just stop for camp." We all start to descend toward a forest.

"Wow! This so cool!" I look back to that girl who was all up on Fang again. "You do this all the time?" He nods again. But I still feel like I want to break her neck. When we land, I assign everyone their jobs. Dylan was on fire wood, Nudge and Angel were looking for food, Iggy was cooking, and Fang and I were left to interrogate the newbie. Isn't it great how we can camp just about anywhere?

"So, who are you?' I start. She smiles before leaning back on a fallen tree trunk. The flames from the fire actually made her crystal blue eyes sparkle.

"My name is Serah. Nice to meet you." Serah.

"That's pretty." Her smile got bigger.

"But what could have brought you to Max's hotel room?" That smile Iggy had just proved that that dirty brain of his was at work. Serah looked at him.

"Well, that's a long story." I crossed my arms.

"Go ahead. We've got time." She smiles and does a big yawn.

"Alright, but let's do it tomorrow." She lies back on a pile of leaves and closes her eyes.

"Hey! Wake up!" Believe it or not, but she was really sleep. That fast! "Hey! Wake up!" Fang reaches out and grabs my hand. "What're you doing?"

"Don't. Just forget it." I get pulled into his arms. Ohhh, he feels so good.

"But Fang, we have to find out who she is." He holds me closer.

"You won't have to worry about that. She's out." I looked up into his dark eyes.

'How do you know?" He gave me a smile. Oh yeah!

"Angel told me." I looked back to see Angel was already lying with Nudge. Dang, How'd she fall asleep so fast? What was in those kabobs? "You should do what they're doing." I fall into those eyes. "I'll watch her."

"No." I push away from him and cast a glance to Serah. "I dont-"

"Trust her. I know." His put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. "Let me take it." With that, he kissed me. "Alright?"

Don't say yes Max. A little voice says. Not the actual Voice, but that small tiny voice you hear before you do something you might end up regretting or before you do something important. But I don't listen to it.

"Alright." I kiss him one more time before I lean back and lay my head on his chest. "Good-night." Sleep comes. And another Fang dream too.

**Well, that's the first chapter to my new story. I hope you liked it. I'm sure it will be like It's all about us with the alternating POVs between Max and Fang. But besides that, please review.**


	2. You're So Special

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine. Sorry, don't own it.**

Fang POV:

When the fire finally began to die out, I held Max closer. Ooh, she is so warm. Mmmm. I let my eyes close just a little bit before I hear a faint rustle. Hmm? Serah started rolling around on her little leaf bed.

"What's wrong with you?" For a minute, she stops. Then she rises up like a freakin' zombie. Creepy moan and everything.

"Ahhhh. That was a good nap."

"Hmph." Those blue eyes ended up on me. Dang, I never knew a woman could look that good with crust in their eyes. Even Max could pull that off, but the way she was doing it was just..wow!

"What are you talking about?" Serah turned toward me and smiled. "Hmm?"

"That was funny. That you actually had everyone fooled."

"Ooh!" She wiped her eyes. "I guess you're the one I should worry about. Seems like I have to do more to get you, huh?" Thank goodness Max was asleep. That face Serah was making was so-damn! My lips were threatening to crack into a smirk. And to make matters worse, she was crawling over here. Crap. I was trying to focus on her, uh, forehead, but her breast were attempting to find their way out of that shirt.

"Hmmm? Fang?"

"Well-" I could feel my cheeks burning up. Oh my gosh.

"Isn't that right?"

"Uhh-Could you-?" I hate my hormones. Crap. I hold onto Max even more, just so I know that she's mine. I have Max. And this is just straight seduction. No matter what. I have you, Max. And that's all I need.

"What's wrong?" By now, Serah was over here. "Do you want to tell me?"

"No. But if there's one thing I would tell you is that you need to back up." That didn't seem to phase her. Serah started to lean over Max just to look into my eyes. "Serah-"

"Hmm? What?" She came closer. Gotta keep this straight face!

"Uhh, Serah, who are you?" That's when she stopped. Right when I was about to lose the last strand of cool I had left.

"What do you mean?" Confusion went across her face.

"You know. That was where Max left off before you got "tired." I really did try to do the air quotes, but then I thought of waking Max up. That's the last thing I want to do. I mean, look at the position I'm in.

"Oh." Serah did back away. Thank goodness. But not very far. We were still close enough that I could feel her body heat. "Has that been on your mind all this time?"

"No." Actually, it was how I was going to get rid of Dylan. Hmm. I wonder.

"Well, I'll tell only you. Because you're so special." Serah leans in again. Already I can feel my cheeks heating up again. "Fang-" Her lips were by my ear. "what do you call someone that kills people for profit?"

At first, I thoguht that was just a rhetorical question, but after a few seconds of silence I just said something.

"I don't know. A hitman?" Her laugh sent a chill up my spine.

"You were close, but no." I could feel that smile on her lips. "I'm an assassin." She backed away with that smile still there. Why? Was she expecting me to do something about it?

"You're an assassin?" I tried really hard not to show how freakin' surprised I was. This damn girl was a murderer. A killer. And we just let her sleep around the kids so nonchalantly. What the hell was going on? What sick movie did I just walk into?

"Fang, are you surprised?" I shook my head. Major lie. "Well, don't tell Max, okay? I want to tell her myself." And then she kissed my cheek. She moved so fast that even I couldn't react fast enough before she moved back to her little leaf pile.

"Serah!" She merely rolled over on her side, so she was facing me. "I know you're not asleep. Anwser me." Her eyes opened. I knew she wasn't sleep. But then she winked at me. I wans't prepared for that.

"You know, Fang, you're really cute. If only you weren't with Max." And then, she did an air kiss. My body grew tense. "Good-night, Fang." The moment were eyes closed, I fell back against this tree and pressed Max closer. What the-? What is with her?

_She's not lying, Fang. _I close my eyes and let out a long sigh.

"I know. Oh!" I quickly look at Angel.

_I know. _I can hear her chuckle.

_You heard all of that, huh?_

_Every last bit. _I sigh again.

_Even-_

_Yup. Look at you, Fang. Getting girls and don't know hwat to do with them. If Iggy was awake I bet he'd say something like "You the man,Fang." Or something like that._

_Hmph. Maybe. _I close my eyes and tilt my head back. Then, I open my eyes again and look at the starry sky.

_It's so beautiful tonight._

_It is. But, I'm getting tired. See you in the morning._

_Alright, Ang. Good-night._

_Good-night. I love you. _And my telepathic conversation with Angel ended. Now I was all alone. I let my head hit the tree trunk, hard.

"Man. I wish things were a lot easier. I wish things were simple." I look back down to Max and smile. If things were easier, we could've got a really nice house and lived in peace. Normally. No crazy people coming after us. What would I give to have that happen. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"I love you." I let my hand caress her cheek.

"Mmm." Max moves around a little and then her eyes open. That smile she gives me just makes me smile.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi Fang." I push some hair from her face.

"Sorry I woke you up." She shakes her head.

"Don't worry. Seeing you right here is a lot better than any dream I could ever have." She pressed her hand against my cheek and my smile got bigger. "Thank you."

"No problem." I lean down and kiss her lips. "Get some sleep." Max's sleepy face was so cute. I swear. If looks could kill I would be dead.

"Mmm. Okay." Her hand fell and then she pressed herself closer to me. "I love you, Fang." I smile all over again.

"I love you too." She fell asleep. "More than anything."

"Yeah right." Oh my gosh. Really? This guy can actually piss me off even at, well, whatever time it is right now.

"Dylan, what do you want? Looking at us share another moment, huh? Really, guy you need a hobby." He didn't look affected by that. In fact, whatever he was felling was hidden behind that stone face he had.

"I saw that. With Serah." My eyebrows went up in shock.

"You-"

"But don't worry. I won't tell Max. It would hurt her too much." He lays back on the ground and I can barely make out the look of a smile. "It would hurt her too much."

"Dylan?" He sits up and the accusation I made about the smile was right. He was grinning like he just won something. Hmph. A punch in the face would be alright. "You're a real dick. You know that."

"Maybe. But, who's the real one, Fang? Me or you? I know for one thing that I would never let another girl kiss me if I had Max. You simply just don't know what you have cradled there in your arms." I hold Max closer. "Yeah. You really don't know."

He lays back. Then he starts laughing. "I can see it. Max leaving you because you didn't realize what you were doing. All because didn't know what you had. Like the old saying goes 'You never know what's good till it's gone.' Or something like that. You know what I mean." I grimace, but he couldn't even see it. "Good-night, Fang."

Damn, I hate that guy. I wonder how much trouble I would get in if I just went over there and just stepped on his balls. Let's see how much crap he'll saying when that happens. Damn bastard. But-he was kinda right.

I love Max so much, but did let Serah kiss me. Wait, no! She came at me and I couldn't stop her. Why am I even letting this guy get to me? Hmph. Please. I know what I've got.

I look at Max.

"Yeah. I know what I've got." I kiss her again and then lay back against the tree again. Then I finally go to sleep.

**Alright, I hope you liked the chapter! I guess I lot happened there. And I'm guessing everyone hates Serah. Yeaaah. I saw that coming. Well, please reveiw. And I'll update soon. Till then!**


	3. Who Are You, Serah?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride group. Only J.P does. I only own Serah. Please enjoy.**

Max POV:

The sun came up around, oh it's time to get up, Max. Its rays fell on my eyes and burned like a, I don't know what. I got up and looked around our little camp. Angel and Nudge were still balled up, looking cute as ever, Iggy and Gazzy were streched out on their own logs, Dylan, ugh, was laying on the pure ground, and well, Serah was on her leaf bed. So, all in all, I guess I was the only one that woke up. I turned to Fang.

"Fang. Fang." He didn't seem like he was going to wake up, so I started patting my hand against his cheek. "Fang! Wake up!" I wasn't getting anything. He was still breathing. So what was wrong with him? "Fang!" I shouted. Nothing.

Hmph. I know how to wake him up. I lean forward and just let my lips merely brush his ear. Also letting my breath just tickle him there.

"Fang-" I whisper. "It's time to wake up." I can hear him chuckle and then he turns his head to look at me.

"Morning beautiful." He did the Fang smile. Yeahh! There's no need to say that that made my heart start beating fast.

"Morning." I layed my forehead on his and stared into those dark eyes. "What were dreaming about?"

"Hmm?" I pressed down harder.

"It took me forever to wake you up. Were you dreaming or were you just in a deep sleep? You see what I had to do to wake you up." That smile got bigger.

"Yes. And I bet you'd be upset to know that I woke up when you first called me. I just wanted to see how far you'd go."

"Then what made you stop? I would've gone further." I move down so my lips would brush against his. "Hmm?"

"You tickled me." My eyebrows raised. Fang's actually ticklish? Ah ha! Something else to put into my aresenal. Of love, of course.

"Okay."

"But you know that no dream could compare to this. You're beautiful, Max. No matter what. Even if you have bad morning breath." My cheeks flare up and I back away. And then, I covered my mouth.

"Well, excuse me! It's not my fault!" All Fang does is just laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha! Stop that. Come here." He pulls my hands down and kisses my lips. "Remember. You're always beautiful to me."

"Awww!"

"Fangy, how sweet!" Both of us look back to the pyros are up. And Gazzy was mimicking me. "You know what, Fangy, let's go somewhere where we can be alone and-" He tried putting on a confused innocent look. Like he looked down and put the point of his thumb into his mouth. "I mean, we do-" I didn't even need to hear the last of that sentence because I knew what he was about to say.

"Ewww, Gazzy!" By this time, Angel and Nudge were up and they were grossed out by Gazzy's new trick.

"That's so gross. They're like fifteen. And, times are way too hard to have to worry about a baby." I look to Gazzy.

"Nudge's right, smart guy." He grimaces at me and then smiles.

"Alright! But, say, when you and Fang get a baby name it after me, okay? Gazzy Jr., or maybe-"

"Let's not think about that right now." With that one sentence, Fang ended it.

"Alright. Where are we going today, Max?" Iggy asked.

"Nowhere right now." I look to Serah. "Just get breakfast going right now." I break away from Fang and get next to Serah. She was still asleep. Or is she?

"Serah,wake up." I shook her for a second and stopped when I saw that her eyes scrunch up.

"Mmmmm. What!" Alright, that girl's one more time to catch an attitude with me.

"It's time to get up." She gets up slowly and looks around. When her eyes ended up on Fang, she bent back all seductively and smiled.

"Morning, Fang." It's when she did that, that I grabbed her neck and brought her back on the ground. Her eyes were all wide and stuff. But was I wrong? I don't think so.

"Look. If I ever see you do that to MY BOYFRIEND again, I WILL snap that little neck of yours. Do you understand me?" She seemed to be trying to nod, but my grip on her was a little tight. But you know, if she had somehow stopped breathing that very second, I wouldn't have cared at all.

I let go after she ends up coughing up something foul. Then I look back to everyone and notice that it seems like they didn't even know what just happned over here. Good. I turn to Serah and barely hold back my smile of seeing her practically choke.

"Serah, I think it's time we get back to what we were talking about. Just who are you?" She gives me those "Imma kill you" eyes.

"Well, if you must know, I'm an accountant and those were some angry clients that were upset about the way their budget was looking." I looked at her up and down. Just how stupid does she think I am? She was curvy with a knife at her side, she had on black combat boots, and there was obviously a gun holster on her hip. What accountant looks like that? Really.

"Just how STUPID do you think I am?" She looked shocked.

"Max, what're you talking about?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Don't try to act innocent. I'm not stupid. Just who are you? Because the last I checked an accountant didn't look like that." Serah just looked at me and then suddenly smiled.

"Alright, Max, you caught me. I'm-"

"Hey! Check over there!" As soon as that came, I whipped my head around and looked at the Flock. They all looked like they stopped instantly. So I wasn't hearing things. After seeing that, I looked at Serah. She didn't look so good. Her eyes grew huge. Like her greatest fear had come. Or something like that.

_Guys, we have to get away. Get out of here as fast as you can. But try to be quiet. _

I let my thoguht trail out as everyone began to spread their wings. I did the same.

"Hey! Get them!"

"Forget quiet! Just go!" And they did. Everyone flew straight up and disappeared. But I stayed. Why? Because Serah had practically turned into stone. No matter how hard I pushed her she wouldn't budge.

"Serah!- I whispered. "Serah! Get up!" All she did was fall back with this scared expression on her face. "Serah!"

"There she is! Get her!"

"Serah!"

"Max!" Thank goodness. Fang had came back down and not only swooped down and picked Serah up. But actually managed to get me off the ground. Well, only a mere few feet, but still that was a miracle. I opened my wings up completely and followed out of here. Before we got through the teee tops, I looked down at the people who had found our camp. They looked like teenagers. High school students. They even had their uniforms on, but one of them didn't strike me as an innocent sophmore. One had a shotgun strapped to his back. And he seemed pretty pissed about our little escape.

I looked at the other and found really nothing wrong with him. Except for the long red scar that ran down from his hairline to his chin. Okay, that didn't seem good. Both of those guys wanted us. Wait! Turning back, I see Serah had her head buried into Fang's chest. They couldn't have been after us. I made a small sense of her frantic breathing. They were after her.

"Max, who was that?" Gazzy asked after we a good distance away. About three miles out, I think. I was focused on Serah.

"I don't know. Let's ask Serah." Everyone looked back at her. She still seemed to be using the scared girl act, so I looked at Fang.

He stopped and shook her. She wouldn't budge like she did earlier.

"Serah." He said harshly. She backed away and looked right into his eyes. "You heard, Max. Who were those guys?" At first, she seemed to be lost. Then, when she saw me it was like everything clicked.

"Max, I,-" Serah looked down. "I have to tell you that those guys are sfter me because I killed someone they cared for. I think it was their brother." I looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"It was an accident. You see, I used to date him and when we got into an argument about his money, he snapped and hit me." You probably deserved it, I thought.

"And I picked up one of our cast iron pans and hit him with it. I broke his skull. And now his brothers are after me." I looked at Serah. "It was an accident, I swear. I didn't mean it. I really am an accountant, but the reason I look like this is because of that. It's for protection."

By then, everyone had stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you earlier. I was scared to tell you all of this. I figured you'd say I was lying Iike eariler." Now I felt bad.

"Serah, don't worry about it. We'll protect you." She looked at me and nodded.

"Thank you, Max." We all started flying again.

_Max. _

_What is it, sweetie?_

_I have to tell you something. Don't trust Serah._

_What? _I looked at her, confused.

_She's lying. Serah isn't an accoutnant like she says._

_Huh? Then what is she? _I accidentally cast a glance at her and saw her looking at Angel. Then at me.

_Max, Serah is- _

"Uhhh." **(Faint sound.) **Suddenly, Angel started falling. Fast.

**Alright, that was a cliffhanger. Right when Angel was about to tell Max everything. I'm gonna update soon because I'm pretty sure a lot of people are like "WTH!" Please reveiw! Thank you. Till then.**


	4. Bye Bye Serah

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride= not mine. Thanks for the reveiws everyone. And really thanks to the reveiws I got for the last chapter. I didn't realize that I was having a lack in Fang's reaction to Serah's lies while I was writing. Thanks. Please enjoy.**

Max POV:

"Angel!" I folded in my wings and went straight toward her. Her blond curls just fluttered in the wind as she fell. "Hold on, baby!" I manage to hit the high speeds and catch her. "Angel? Baby?" I pushed some of her hair from her face and looked at her. "Angel." By then, everyone was beside me. When I pushed a piece of hair from her neck, I saw something poking out from her.

"Is that... a needle?" Nudge reached out and yanked the small white syringe out of Angel's neck. "What the-?" I looked in disbelief at Angel. What happened to her? Who would-?

"Aghhhhhhhh!"

I was so sucked into the scene that I was seeing that the high pitched scream I heard startled me.

"Serah!" Dylan looked down at the decending figure. Oh. Yup. That's Serah. But she looked pretty far down, and my arms are full. Oh well. I look at Fang and saw him just watch her fall.

"Is someone gonna get her? Oh, forget it! I got it!" Iggy folded in his wings and flew like a rocket.

"Fang?" I looked to him again and saw his facial expression had completly changed. He looked angry. And that intent look he had on Serah wasn't good.

Fang POV:

"I'm really an accountant." Those words just bounced around in my head. Serah just told a bold faced lie and I didn't say anything. I didn't DO anything. What the hell is wrong with me? Why didn't I do anything? Damn!

"Fang, stop looking like that, please." she whispered. I couldn't look at her. "Hey! Don't let go!" And it seemed like I couldn't hold on that much anymore. I kept loosening my grip on her a tiny bit every few seconds, so she wouldn't notice. But right when I was going to just let go, she always seemed to catch me.

"Fang, what is wrong with you?" I stay silent. I had managed to ignore her whispers for the entire flight. At least, most of them. "Fang, what's with Max? Does she know? Did you tell her? Hmm? Or did that little girl tell her?" That last one caught my attention.

"What?" I whispered. I look at her for the first time. But she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Angel.

"Oh, he speaks."

"What're you talking about?" She still didn't meet my gaze.

"I knew you guys were strange. But, really, listening to a private conversation like that. That's just rude. Hmph." Then, this girl obviously forgot who was holding her and where she was. In the air, in my arms. She brought a type of peashooter looking thing out and before I could just drop her like a freakin' rock she fired. It hit Angel and then she began to fall. Max flew down to catch her, but Serah whispered.

"Hmm. That'll keep her mouth shut." I just snapped. I let go of Serah. She did fall like a rock. But that wasn't all I wanted to do. I've never hit a woman before, and right then I would've broke that. Instead, I settled on her just falling to her death and silently enjoy it. Strangely, I can take being called a murderer more than being called a woman beater all my life.

I went down to join everyone, but not before Serah managed to beat me there and scream, right in their ears.

"Aghhhhhhhh!" Damn.

"Serah!" When Dylan pointed, Iggy just seemed to take the rescue into his own hands. My first instinct had me want to stop him. I mean, I actually had to hold myself back from going down there and stopping him. But, then something else told me to stop and think. If Serah died becasue of me, I would be screwed for life. Think of Max when she thoghut she killed Ari. She didn't seem to think right for a while. And that was just an accident. This time who knows what I'd feel like if I would've killed Serah on PURPOSE.

"Fang?" My eyes stayed locked on Serah until Iggy caught her.

"Max, Serah's a liar. She's not an accountant, she's an assassin. She told me last night. And Angel was listening." I was already starting to fold in my wings. "And she was the one that hurt Angel."

I was gone before I could see or even hear her reaction. At least, she knows. I was wrong to keep that away from her and I know she's going to get me for it later. But at least now I could try to stop the problem from getting any bigger. Only one moral law would be broken, and I'm sure everyone woudl forgive me for this later. I met up with Iggy on his way back to us.

"Igs! Give her to me!" He seemed skeptical of me at first.

"But, Fang, you're the one that dropped her."

"I know." Then I practically yanked Serah away from him and dropped her...again. Yeahhh. A moral law will be broken with a piece of my soul gone, but you know, I felt kind of good about. Man. Is there something wrong with me?

"Fang! What the hell is wrong with you?" Iggy turned to me like I was crazy and turned to go back to catch her.

"Iggy, wait!" I grabbed his arm and forced him to face me. "Iggy, she's not what she says she is. She is an assassin. We can't have her around us. Let her go."

"But Fang." Does this guy actually have a crush on her? I thoguht. But then his eyes got big. "Fang, she said those guys were after her and she saw them. She told me that when I caught her." I looked at him till he pushed me back and went straight for Serah. I'm surprised she didn't go SPLAT! on the ground yet.

"Iggy!" I followed him down. "Iggy, hold on!" First the screams came, then I saw Serah. "Iggy! Wait!"

"No Fang!" Tears were coming out of my eyes from the speed. "She said she saw them, that they were going to kill her." God, what is with him? What part of she's lying does he not understand?

"She lied!"

"But not about this! I saw them too!" As soon as he said that, I heard the familiar sound of a helicopter. I looked away and saw one coming our way. "See?" It was like Iggy hit another boost. He was gone. No matter how hard I'd flap, I couldn't catch up with him. And the longer I tried to catch him, it hit me. Why was he trying to save this girl? She hurt Angel. ANGEL. Everyone's baby. No matter how many times Max claims that she is only hers. She hurt her. What was with him? If anything, I'd expect him to turn around and leave those guys to whatever the hell they wanted to do to her. Screw it and just leave. She probably deserved it anyway. So, why was he trying to save her?

"Iggy!" I couldn't believe it. He became a mere dot in my veiw in just a few seconds. "Iggy!"

"Aghhh! Let me go!" But I was close enough to hear Serah scream. I pushed harder and came into veiw of everything. The helicopter was nearby and Iggy was there too. Fighting with someone.

"Iggy!" I went as fast as I could, but before I could make it, the person on the inside of the copter kicked Iggy back and took Serah from him.

"Help me!" Then the door closed, and the copter was leaving.

"Hey!" Iggy started flying toward them. "Wait!"

"Iggy!" When I caught up with him, I pulled him back. "Iggy, what are you doing?" He looked at me.

"Fang, they're going to kill her." I shook my head. "And because we took care of her, they're going to get us too." My eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"Serah said that they were going to get us because we took care of her. It happened before. Someone died for her, and she ran away. She said those people were going to catch her, kill her, and get us anyway. And they're a lot of em'. Fang, we're in a lot of trouble right now. Those two from earlier are some brothers of one of the people she killed." I looked at Iggy in shock.

"So she was telling the truth about the guy she killed." He nodded.

"Only half of that was true. He was one of the people she was told to kill. Not an abusive boyfriend. She lied about that. And now that they have her, they'll kill her and come back for us for trying to keep her away from them. We have to get her back, Fang. Before they kill her, before they kill us."

"So, it's like our lives are in her hands. If she dies, we go too." He nodded again. "But why would they wait? Why not kill us now?" That was when he shrugged his shoulders.

"She killed people that had close people with them. I'm sure they want to get back at her as soon as possible. If anything, we just messed with revenge. They'll come back for us because we got in the middle. We interfered. Fang, we really need to get her back."

"I get it." Serah was more than just a freaky assassin. We got involved with her and now our lives are in danger thanks to her. If she dies, we'll die too. Which means, we really do need to get her back.

"We've got to tell Max." I say. And just when she starts to descend toward us. Well, here goes.

**Alright, that's all that for the chapter. The Flock's in a lot of trouble thanks to Serah. Please reveiw! That's great! Till then. **


	5. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Max and the Flock and any other thing dealing with Maximum ride does not, I repeat, NOT belongs to me. Please enjoy.**

Max POV:

"What're you waiting for? Come on, you two." I said when I came next to Fang and Iggy. Both of them looked- scared. Yeah, scared Fang. "Come on. Let's go." I motioned out. "We've got to get Angel checked out."

"Max." I look to Iggy, who seemed to focused on something unknown. "We have to save her." At first I thought he was thinking out loud, but when he turned up to face me I was positive he was talking about...someone. "We have to save Serah, Max."

"What?" I was so shocked that I nearly dropped Angel. Thank goodness I didn't. "What're you talking about? Save Serah? Are you kidding?"

"No." Now it was time for Fang to speak. Oh great. "We have to save her. If we don't, the people that took her will come back to kill us. Max, please." I thought on that. And I thought. And then I thought some more. Just to come up with one word to anwser that little problem.

"No." Fang and Iggy looked shocked. They just told me about saving Serah. Actually SAVE Serah. Are they serious?

"Max, what're you talking about? If we don't save Serah, those guys are going to come back and kill us. Aren't you worried?" Fang chimed. I made sure to focus my dark glare on him.

"No."

"But-"

"Hey! Not another word! I can't believe this! God, we've been chased down by Erasers, attacked by crazed M-Geeks, watched by some Russian guy, and have been pratically plagued with the saving the world gene. Are you really getting scared over a threat by some measly revenge driven thugs? Come on."

I turned around and started flying away. Gazzy, Nudge, and Dylan followed closely while Fang and Iggy just lagged behind. What were they thinking? Saving Serah. Just where did they get that freakin idea? So what if Serah gets killed. So? That might sound really messed up, but I have my reasons. More reasons than one.

The first reason is what does Serah have to offer us? Really. Can you anwser that question with a reasonable response that I can understand? She can't help us. Just how can she help us? No how. That's how. My second reason is the fact that she oozed trouble. I should've known better than to let her come with us. I should've known better than to save that girl. I should've let her stay at the hotel and get kidnapped. We wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't saved her. My third was that she was a liar. Although I can't prove that, but why would Angel lie? And my fourth reason is that I just don't like her. She tried to seduce Fang. Right in front of me. Really? I mean, when she called herself being a seductress and doing that in front of Fang, she lost all the respect I'm pretty sure I had for her. She's an attempted boyfriend stealer. So those are my reasons.

"Max?" I look back to Nudge and judging by that look on her face, she had about a thousand questions runnning around in her head. She was only trying to figure out which one she was going to start with first. I don't want to worry her. So, to anwser every single question, I anwsered with only three words.

"I'm alright, sweetie."

"Alright." And then, strangely, the conversation actually ended on her end.

"Max, let me carry her. Angel's getting heavy, isn't she?" I look back at Dylan and saw those blue eyes on me. Can't he see that I'm trying to angrily fly away to save my baby? Didn't I make it obvious? But, he was kind of right. Don't expect me to say that too often. Angel was getting a little heavy.

I stop and lay Angel in his arms. He nestled her closely.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

That smile he gives was probably supposed to get me aroused or something. Make me blush. It was all bright and such. And, it worked. A little. I kept my blush really low.

I turn around and started off again.

Mom and Ella were probably sitting in the living room when I rung the doorbell because when we went in the T.V was blaring.

"Oh! What happened to Angel?" Dylan quickly disappeared with Mom to her medical place.

"Max? What happend?" Ella asked after I gave her a hug.

"I'm not exactly sure, but-"

"Max!" Uh oh. My head snapped back.

"Coming!" I leave Ella and go to Mom. "Yes?" The first thing I see is Mom with her hand on Angel's forehead. The second thing I see is Angel under the white sheet. "Mom, is she-"

"She's fine. Just tired. What happened?" That was when she finally looked at me. For some reason, I got all nervous. Really, I was afraid that I would say something really stupid. But why?

"Well,-" Is this a good time to tell her about Serah? About the very person that got us in some big trouble.

"We were flying with this girl we met out in a hotel and out of nowhere Angel started falling. Max found a white needle in her neck after she caught her. And we came to you just to be sure that she was okay."

I mouthed out a "Thank you" to Dylan. He nodded. Now why was I so scared? That's all I had to say.

"Well, where is this girl?" Mom asked. This time I spoke.

"That's the thing. She's gone. She left with some people. So, we have nothing to do with her." I really didn't want to worry Mom with the whole "We're gonna have people coming to kill us" thing. I'm pretty sure she was used to that by now.

"Alright. I can already see that she was injected with some strong sleeping medicine. She'll be fine. Are you hungry?" It surprised me that Mom could easily change my attitude with just a simple quesion.

"Yeah. We didn't eat this morning." And she left. Food!

"Max?" I turned to Dylan. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I didn't want her to worry." He took a step forward.

"I thoguht you were all with telling Dr. Martinez everything." I looked away to Angel.

"I am. But she doesn't need to worry about that." Dylan came close enough to the point that he was right next to me.

"Max-"

"Dylan, I am warning you to watch your distance. Go away." He took one step back. "That's not enough."

"Max." I looked up into his blue eyes.

"What?" I asked with acid in my voice.

"I just want to be sure that you're okay." I stood there looking at him. It felt like forever. When did he become so serious? "Are you?"

"I'm fine. Just worry about yourself." Then I left him. When I came to the living room, everyone seemed like nothing ever happened. They were all sucked into some show about how some idiots who died doing something stupid. Although it seemed like all was well there was something, more like _s__omeone_, missing.

I walked out the front door and found Fang near the edge of the forest. Looking at something. I tried to do that silent approach, but I can't sneak up on this guy to save my life. I stepped on a twig, nearly tripped on a root, and cursed when I somehow managed to trip on a rock. How I became so clumsy, don't ask.

"Max, what're you doing?"I stop beside him.

"I tried to catch you off guard. Like how you get me. Just how do you do it?"

"Years of practice." I move in front of Fang to see his face. Those dark eyes showed nothing.

"What're you thinking about?" He looked at me. "Hmm?"

"I should be asking you that. How do you feel about the fact that I told you we had to save Serah?"

"I thought I made it pretty clear back there. What are you thinking about?" He was silent. "Well?" I tried to look at his eyes this time, but his hair managed to cover them. "Fang?"

"I know."

"Huh?" Fang looked up again.

"Angel was telling you about Serah. That she was a liar. I was listening too. I know what she was about to say before Serah stopped her."

"Wait! What?" I put my hands on his chest. "What do you mean Serah stopped her? What do you know?" Fang held my hands in his.

"Max, Serah shot the needle at Angel. The glances you were giving her and your looks just told. Serah knew what Angel was doing. She knows she can read minds, and she knew that Angel was telling you everything. She's smarter than I thought. Serah wasn't an accoutant. She's an assassin. She lied, Max." I just looked at Fang. Then I snapped.

"You idiot!" I punched him in the chest several times, but he didn't fight back. "Why didn't you tell me? How long did you know? I had her around the Flock and you knew what she was? What the hell is wrong with you? I thoguht we would tell each other stuff like that! You dummy!" I kept punching Fang until I just finally stopped. I dropped my head onto his chest.

"Max, I'm sorry." Then I backed away and was ready to hit him again. This time I saw Fang get tense.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the Flock. They're the ones you put in danger." I pulled myself away from him and headed to the house. Just great. Just what other secrets is Fang hiding? I stop and look back to give him another round of my anger, but that goes to the back of my mind.

I hear the familiar sounds of a helicopter's blades. Then the heli itself shows up.

"No." I run back inside to get everyone out, but the explosion comes all too quickly. My body flies forward and I swear I hit a wall or something. Because the next thing I know I feel like I was hit with an oar. But then I hit something else. Something soft. Then a tightness was on my back.

"Max!" Pieces of the house just fly out in different directions and then I see bodies flying away from the dubree. I fall forward and then it was silent. "Max?" When I finally get around with moving my head, I look up and see Dylan. I fell on him. "Are you okay?" I look away from his eyes to the damage.

"Hey! Is everyone alright!" I push Dylan's arms off and get to my feet. "Hey!"

"We're alright, Max!" I see the little figures of the Flock come into my veiw. "Max!" And then I see Mom in Iggy's arms and Ella with Nudge. Then I saw Fang with Angel. When they landed, Dylan managed to sit up. Mom's house just blew up. Someone fired, what, a bomb, a missile at us? What the-

"Is everyone alright?" I see nods. "Good. We have to get of here."

**Alright, I'm pretty sure some people were upest about the fact that I haven't updated in a while. Don't remind me. I'll try to update sooner.** **I was busy. Anyway, wasn't this something? Fang tells and now Max knows. And Dylan tries and fails. Please reveiw with your thoughts. Thank you.**


	6. Okay, Boys Are Stupid

**Disclaimer: I guess everyone knows what this is going to be. I don't own Maximum Ride. Thank you. And please enjoy.**

Max POV:

What the heck happened? That thought kept bouncing all around my head like a ball. Mom's house got blown up. By some psycho in a helicopter.

_Don't think so hard about it, Max. The anwser you seek is very simple._

Now I've got the freakin Voice guru telling me that this isn't even a hard question to anwser. Well, I wish it would come to me.

"Max! That was amazing! I wish I was outside for that! How'd it look?" I looked back to Gazzy and actually saw him smiling.

"Gazzy, I really don't want to talk about that right now. Please let me think." Although Gazzy seemed a little hurt by me not answering he seemed to get over it really quickly and go to Fang.

"Fang, what did it look like?"

"It was big." Well, that was simple. I couldn't blame Gazzy for looking disappointed.

"Fang, come on. I know you can say more than that." Iggy said. Now both of the pyros were after him.

"It was bright." I looked to Fang and saw his eyes were down on the city. What is he thinking? Then he suddenly looks at me. "I think we're about to pass the vet, Max." I look down and manage to make out the building.

"Oh yeah! Let's go." I take a look at Angel before starting to descend. How could I let that liar near my family. How could I have let her get away with doing this? If I could've gotten in one punch before those guys took her away I would've been fine. Okay, maybe a kick would be included. And a slap too.

Anyway, I reach the parking lot before everyone else, which means I have to wait a little while. That's when I realize that I must've hit one of my crazy super speeds because everybody was like a black dot in my veiw. Oops.

"Come on!" I sit down on the front steps and wait. But that wasn't as quiet and peaceful as it would've came out to be. When I sat down and began to look at the cars rushing by I started thinking again. Why did Serah have to find us? Why didn't I just leave her? Real smart Max. You not only let a stranger near your genetically advanced family, but now that little lying stranger has got some crazy people coming after your real blood family. Smart move.

_Max, you got it. But Serah needs you. You have to save her._

Oh my gosh. Can't a girl think in peace? I can already believe that somebody going for Serah probably came for us earlier. That was the those high school guys I saw back in the forest. Yeah, I can believe that, but why would they come after us now. That's stupid. They got what they want. What would they need with us?

_Max, Serah needs you. _

And I need a new Voice that will actually tell me the things I need to know. Not a bunch of freakin riddles that require me to go through all kinds of crap to get the anwser.

_Max! Save Serah. You are putting the lives of those you love in danger._

Voice, shut up.

It was silent.

Now it listens. Great. I look back to the sky when I'm able to hear the sound of everyone's flapping.

"Welcome everybody!" Fang was the first to land with Angel, then Nudge and Ella, and Iggy with Mom. Dylan and Gazzy landed next to me. I got to my feet. "Ready to go?" Iggy lets Mom go and she starts to get her key out of her pocket. It surprised me that her and Ella were so calm about this. I mean, their house just got blown to a billion pieces. Just where did they learn that kind of self control?

"Alright. Let's go." Everybody goes into the building and I follow behind Fang.

"Fang, waht's wrong with you?" I ask. He looks back at me with a sort of obvious "You should know" kind of look.

"Max, you should know." Ooh! I'm smart! "You're right. I should've told you about Serah instead of hiding it from you like that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He stops. Right in the middle of the doorway.

"I don't know." Then he walks off. Just like that. He doesn't know? What?

"Max, come on! You're letting all the cool air out." I snap out of my trance and find everyone in the lobby being...bored, strangely. Gazzy and Iggy were ripping up some of the old magazines while they put the car ones in a seperate pile. Please don't be a part two to our little fiasco.

"Max, Fang and Dr. Martinez went to the back." I turned to Ella and saw her braiding Nudge's hair. How did everyone become so comfortable so fast?

"Alright. Thanks." I go down the hall to another part of the vet where I see Mom, Fang, and Dylan standing over Angel, who was on a bed.

"Hey, how is she?" They all look at me at the same time. LIke some crazy robots from an action movie. Creepy.

"She's fine like I said. She just needs rest until the medecine wares off. Now can you please tell everything that happened." I look at Mom, shocked. "Don't looked shocked Maximum. I can tell when you're lying."

Well, that sucks. I got caught. And Mom called me Maximum. now I know what those kids feel like when their parents call them by their full name.

"Mom, it's a long story."

"I can listen. I have time. It's not like I have to be anywhere." She dismisses Fang and Dylan, which I don't get, and asks me to sit in the chair across from her. "From the beginning." Oh boy. When I finish telling Mom about the whole Serah thing, she just sits there. Really just sits there.

"I messed up, Mom. I put the Flock in danger." She just looked at me with a blank expression on her face. "Don't you want to say something?" That's just what I expected.

"Max, it sounds like you really did want to save her. That was very nice of you."

"Yeah, that was REALLY nice. Mom, you know I have a bad habit with saving the needy." She nodded.

"Yes. I know. BUt look at it. If you hadn't, how would we have met? That's a good thing, Max." But it has a major backlash on me.

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome." I look back to Angel. "You're a great person, Max. And you care for the entire Flock. Just don't be so trustworthy." I nod this time. I'm never going to do that again.

"Mom, did boys get on your nerves when you were younger." I can hear her beautiful laugh.

"Of course. I can understand why you're mad. I really do. But talk to Fang, so you fully understand." I look back to Mom.

"I already did." She smiled.

"I mean, just talk to him. You might learn something else from him." I really didn't want to learn what she wanted me to learn about Fang. What don't I know about the guy? I was raised around him for the better part of my entire life. What don't I know?

"Alright." I get up and give her a hug. And I kiss her forehead. "Thank you. I love you." I turn to Angel and do the same. I wish she would hurry and wake up.

When I leave the room to go find Fang, I find something else. Something bad. I get to the front only to see the door is wide open and everyone was outside. Fang and Dylan were fighting. I run out and immediatley spread my wings. These were going at it really bad. I could only make out a black eye on Fang and huge gash on Dylan's arm. Everyone else was trying to get around, so they could stop him.

"Hey! Stop you two!" I do the bold thing and fly right toward. Right when they were coming out for another clash. "Hey!" I put my arms out and they stopped in their tracks. I look to both of them. Dylan than Fang. "What is worng with you two?"

"Max, he started it!" Fang yelled.

"No I didn't! You was the first one to throw the first punch! I was only talking him!" Dylan yelled back.

"You bastard! You-"

"Stop!" They both shut up. "Now both of you sound like little children. Look! We are in a lot of trouble. We need to figure this out and we don't need you two fighting over something stupid."

"We're fighting over you!" I looked at Fang in shock. Didn't see that coming? At least, not now.

"Max-" Dylan started.

"Forget it! Just stop fighting and get back to the vet. It's time to think about what just happened." It seemed like everyone got hit with that didn't last long. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge started to the vet.

"What is wrong with you two? Fighting? This isn't the time." I put my arms down and start to descend. It takes a while before they finally catch up.

"We're sorry, Max." They both spoke in unison. But I was still upset.

"Whatever." Why are boys so stupid?

**Alright, that's another chapter done. I hope you liked it. I'm gonna spoil it and say that the next chapter will be in Fang's point-of-veiw. Just to explain what led to him and Dylan fighting. I want to say thanks to everyone that has reveiwed, alerted, and favorited me or my story. Thanks for the support! You're all great! Please reveiw. And I'll try to update soon. **


	7. Damn it, Dylan! She's Mine!

**Hello everybody! Here's a new chapter to All I Want Is You Fang. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride: Don't own it. Serah, I do. **

Fang POV:

"Why did Dr. Martinez have to kick us out? Just what was so special that we had to go?" Listening to Dylan talk about how mad he was about getting kicked out was getting on my nerves. This was going on for five minutes. That's a long time for me. And I was ready to just go and punch him so he'll shut up. But- I was thinking about that too. I wonder what they were talking about. Could it have been about Angel? Or the fact that I didn't tell her about Serah until just recently? Man I'm gonna worry myself to death about this girl.

"Uhh, Dylan do you want to help me and Iggy create? We're going to make another bomb out these old comics just in case those guys come back." He looked at Gazzy in confusion before sitting beside him on the floor. Good. At least he won't have to sit next to me anymore.

"Fang?" I look down to Nudge. "Are you alright?" She looked worried.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Those were probably the worst words I could have used on her. Instead of going back to braiding Ella's hair and start laughing and giggling like she was doing earlier, she looks even more worried.

"Nudge, I'm alright." I stand up and walk over to her. "Okay?" I kiss her forehead. Then I get a bright smlie from her.

"Alright." I turn away to the door.

"I'm gonna get some air." Nobody says anything until I leave.

"Alright." I walk to the end of the parking lot. Why? I'm not sure. I guess I just wanted to see the cars go by. And think.

We have to save Serah. That has to be the next thing we do after Angel wakes up. The only problem is where she is and how many guys we'll have to fight in order to get her. I look up to the sky. But Max would kill me if I told her that we would have to get her as soon as possible. Especially now. She really might kill me. I pissed Max off really bad this time. I bet that's what she's talking to Dr. Martinez about. Max is probably going off, cursing me, hoping I get ran over or something. Or worse. I look down to my...man. That girl could do anything.

"Fang? What're you doing?" Oh no. just what I needed. I look back to see Dylan walking over.

"I'm thinking. And I prefer to do it alone." But saying that doesn't make him stop. "Can you read between the lines? I'm telling you to leave me alone."

"You're thinking about Max, aren't you?" Great. Now I have this guy trying to get inside my head.

"And if I am? What're you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I just want to talk to you, Fang. I mean, we are friends, right?" He steps right in frotn of me with that smug smile on his face.

"Uhh, what gave you that idea?"

"Aww Fang. Don't be so mean." Hmmm. How much trouble would I get in if I pushed Dylan into the street? "We are friends. I mean, we have so much in common. We both love Max."

"Yeah, but only one of us is actually with her. And she likes being with me."

"But she'd love to get with me."At this point, I was pissed. And when he reached out to put his hand on my shoulder, I snapped.

I smacked his arm away.

"Fang! What're you doing?" I gritted my teeth. Does this guy really think a pair of sad eyes gonna make me feel bad?

"You dumbass! What the hell do you want? I've told you over a hundred times that Max wants me. Not you! How hard is it for you to realize that?"

"How hard is it for you to realize that she wants me! Max and I are destined!" Well that sweet "I'm your friend" charade was offically over.

"No, she doesn't!" And he punched me. Time to fight!

I tackled him to ground and just started going off with punches. Then, I spread my wings and got in the air. Before he could react, I put my feet together and came down on his face. I made it perfectly. Even a loud snap came after it.

I flew back up and waited for the bastard to come.

"Come on! Don't tell me you're done!" He jumped to his feet and let out his wings.

"Nowhere near!" Dylan came straight at me like a rocket. "You bastard!" Hey! That's my word!

When he gets close I descend a few feet and come back up to punch him in the stomach. Air leaves all at once and he starts falling. Ha! That was fun! But I got distracted by my own thoughts and didn't realize that Dylan was coming back up until it was too late. I caught a glance of his wings and then my head was cocked back. All I could see was blue sky. Then the different colors of the city. Uh oh. It only got worse when the colors began to swirl together. I was falling. And Dylan PUNCHED me! What the hell?

I shake off the colors and right myself. Dylan was looking at me when I came up and got ready for part two. Sadly, he couldn't do anything. Instead of going for his face, like he probably expected, I grabbed his leg and threw him down. That move caught him off guard. He was falling so fast. The only way I could see where he landed was when one of the trees in the parking lot shook.

"Hmph. Try to get up from that." I saw his wings come back into veiw and he started at me. Why did I have to say something? Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut? Why, oh, why?

I brace myself for him. Dylan comes closer and I see red on his arm. He was bleeding. Yes! Oh! I mean, oh man. Poor Dylan.

"Fang!" I see his fist and then I see blue again. Did I get punched again? AGAIN! How could I let myself be open to that?

Righting myself, I fly back up to him. Deja vu, right? I keep my eyes on Dylan when we collide. I grab his neck and begin to haul him down. At least, until a birage of voices stop me.

"Fang!" The Flock. "Stop!" I let Dylan and look to everyone. That's when he blindsides me. I can feel my eye shut. I look back to him.

"Damn it, Dylan! She's mine!" We engage for, what, round three, four of our mid-air fight.

"Stop!" Nudge pushes me back and I see her sad face. "Fang! Stop fighting!" But I move away. We come at each other. And a second round of surprise hits.

"Hey! Stop you two!" Oh no. Max. "Hey!" Both me and Dylan stop when this crazy girl jumps between us with her arms out. After she gave us that "What is wrong with you!" look I felt terrible. Oh. I am so screwed.

"What is wrong with you two?" Or I might be really smart.

"Max, he started it!" I yelled.

"No I didn't! You was the first one to throw the first punch! I was only talking to him!" Dylan yelled. Why-!

"You bastard! You-"

"Stop!" Both of us got quiet. "Now both of you sound like little children. Look! We are in a lot of trouble. We need to figure this out and we don't need you two fighting over something stupid."

"We're fighting over you!" Now Max got quiet. She looked at me in shock. Why was this surprising?

"Max-"

"Forget it! Just stop fighting and get back to the vet. It's time to think about what just happened." I had to hold back my laugh when I saw the face Dylan made when Max cut him off. The Flock already started leaving.

"What is wrong with you two? Fighting? This isn't the time." Max finally starts to descend. That's when I look at Dylan and we have a sort of mind agreement. Not like we're going to have too many of those. We follow Max and I sigh.

"We're sorry, Max." I felt sick speaking in tune with this guy. Ugh.

"Whatever." When we get to the parking lot I follow in behind Max. But something catches my eye. A nearby bush shook. Somebody or something was in the bushes. I stood there and looked at it.

"Fang?" I looked back at Dylan.

"Did you-" I pointed to the bush.

"What? That's a sexy bush, okay?"

"Did you see it move?" He walks past me.

"No. Are you seeing things?" Maybe. Dylan goes inside, but I don't follow. I pick up a random nearby stick and throw it at the bush. I heard a whimper. Oh. I hit a dog. Oh well. I look away and go inside.

**Alright that's the Fang chapter. Did you like it? It's another round of the Fang and Dylan clash. I mean, which is better? FAX or MYLAN? Now I'm going back to advancing the story in the next chapter. Please review! I didn't get any from the last chapter. Till next time! **


	8. Fang Kisses And A Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Usually what I always say.**

**Hey, everyone, sorry for my last chapter. Some people got lost on it. Sorry. I put up the wrong one up. In my head, this was supposed to come before that one. That was supposed to come after this one. I'm gonna switch them. Does that make sense? Really sorry about that. Please don't stop reading my story because of that! Please?**

Max POV:

When Fang and Dylan finally get inside I'm ready to start our little Flock meeting. But sadly, we can't do that now that these two were bloody and gorrified. Just great.

"We'll start the meeting after these two get fixed up." It took a lot to not show anger in my voice.

"Naw, don't worry about it. We'll be fine." Fang says. Both he and Dylan sit on opposite sides of the couch and give me their full attention. Or most of it, at least.

"Yeah. We'll manage." It was really strange to hear Fang AND Dylan agree. But that wouldn't stop me.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure that everyone knows that we'll probably have to go save Serah because we are gonna supposedly have people coming after us." Saying supposedly was really supposed to be definately. "And I figured that we could-"

"Max, why are we talking about this?" I snap my head in surprise at Iggy. Did he just cut me off?

"Yeah." No. Not Nudge too. "We already know about Serah and the situation we're in. That's why we're here in the first place, right? We'll have to get her back." She said matter- of -factly.

"And shouldn't we wait for Angel to wake up before we do anything important? She's a part of this too."

I stand there in shock. Let me just see what happened. The Flock bascially just told me to shut up and sit down because I'm telling them something they already know. Harsh.

"Well, I figured we'd be able to go over the situation so we can be sure about what we're going up against." I say trying to ease the mood.

"There's not really much to talk about though. Serah was kidnapped and that's all. What else is there?" Nudge added. Okay, I really REALLY love the Flock with all my heart, but they were really starting to get on my last nerve.

"Of course! Back at the forest I saw two guys that were hunting us. Really Serah. One had a shotgun. We can already tell that these people are armed and ready to fight."

"And they use helicopters too, Max." Gazzy passed Iggy the shreds of paper. "Don't forget that."

Was this really the best thing to do right now? Just about everyone was getting smart with me and my patience was wearing thin.

"Alright. Everyone gets what's going on then. Okay." I pace back and forth in front of everyone. What else is there to talk about? They know just about everything. That just defeated the purpose of us even getting together for this meeting.

"Well, I guess that those people are gonna come back for us. In fact, I'm postive. We should get ready for another attack."

"And do what?" This time Dylan was gettting in on the "Max, stop telling us stuff we already know" thing.

"Well, first we have to get away from here." For once, nobody says anything. That's when I look around to Ella and see her sad eyes. "But, it's for a reason." I sit beside her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to put anyone else in danger. So, this only makes sense, right?" It had to be pretty obvious that I was talking more to Ella than anyone else. And she knew it. She looked at me with watery eyes.

"Max, I really don't want you to go. I really don't."

"But Ella I have too. If I don't there are going to a lot more crazy things happening to you and Mom, and I really don't want that to happen to either of you again. We were probably lucky now, but if that should happen again it could be really bad." I really don't like the look on her face. It just screamed "Don't go! Don't go!"

"Max, please?" Ohhhh. Not the puppy dog eyes. Must... resist. "Can you just stay a little longer?" Resisting! Resisting!

"How about we stay until Angel wakes up?" Everyone looks at Fang. Honestly, I didn't expect him to say anything.

"How long do think she'll be out?" Dylan asked. I shake my head.

"Mom, said she'd wake up after the medecine wears off. When, I'm not sure." Nobody said anything, so I took that as a moment they were taking to think about it. Hey! This meeting really did turn into something meaningful, huh?

"Which means-" I turn to Ella and smille. "I can stay with you until then." Ella's smile made me feel happy. Ohh, I love that feeling.

"Yeah!" She wraps her arms around me and I hold her back. "That's great!" I'm glad everybody was quiet for this. This was a sisterly love moment that rarely shows up. Where's the camera?

"Max, you're squishing me." Okay, maybe it was a little too sisterly. I let Ella go, so she can finally start breathing again. "I love you too, Max." I smile.

"Welllll, not that that moment wasn't just the most beautiful thing I've never seen, considering I didn't see it, but when's dinner?" Leave to Iggy to ruin the aftermath of the love.

"I'll go see about Mom." Ella gets up and leaves the room. Silence came again.

"I guess we're going to spend the night. Let's see if we can find a room." It is a vet, right? There should be plenty of rooms.

Everyone agrees. The only person that doesn't leave is *drum roll*...Fang!

"Why aren't you going?" He gets up and sits next to me. "I doubt you'll want to sleep on the couch tonight."

"I don't know." Fang wraps his arms around me. "If you're with me it would be really nice." I get pressed onto his chest and then feel his warm breath on my neck. "In fact, it would be excellent.' Before I realize it, I was in the air. Oh yeah. Who's lucky right now? This girl! Fang carried me to the couch and sat down. I was sitting there cradled in his arms. This feels so good.

"Are you still mad at me?" I look at his dark eyes.

"No. Not anymore. But, there's something I want to ask you."

"What?" I started playing with his fingers.

"Why did you want to save Serah? You seemed so sure that you wanted to save her." Fang looked at me in thought.

"I wanted to save everyone too, Max. you should've known that."

"True. But can you anwser this for me?" I stop playing with his fingers to look into his eyes. And he was looking back. "Do you love me?"

"Max, why would you ask me something like that when you know the anwser." He comes down and kisses my lips. But he stayed for a while. I had to shift my body toward him, so I wouldn't end up straining myself. His lips...so warm. And his body was so comfortable. Fang ended up moving to the point that he was on top of me. His hair tickled my face.

"Fang-' I managed between kisses. "I want an anwser." Thank goodness he backed away. Not in a bad way! Don't judge so quickly! I just really had to get some air. Man, where did that come from?

"Max, of course I love you. I don't think I could ever love anyone more than you. Got it?" I nodded. "Say it. I want to hear you say it." A smile comes.

"I get it, Fang. I love you too." My heart skips a beat when Fang smiles again. How did I get so lucky? I just can't believe it. Fang kisses my lips again. And again. And again. Just until he just stays and runs those soft lips on mine. Then it got hotter. Fang pushed his tongue through my lips and hit my teeth.

"Can I get through?" I think a second.

"Wellll,-"

"Too late." Fang kisses me again while I had my mouth my open. Cheap shot. His tongue was so...warm. It flicked around my mouth and hit my tongue. My gosh, this felt so great!

Fang moves his hand on my hip to steady me from slipping off the couch and kiss even more.

"Fang." I had to speak between a kiss again. "Fang." If yuo can tell me why the heck I kept saying this guys name over and over againfor obvious reason, please let me know. I grabbed his hair and held him closer. That's when he pushes me on his body. Never thoguht we would get this close. But you know, it felt really good.

_Max, you two are so loud. Get a room please._

"What!" I accidentally push Fang away and get up.

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang sounded pretty upset. Can't blame him though.

"Angel!" I get up and run back to the room I saw her. "Angel!"

"Hi Max." I literally run over and just grab her.

"Angel! You're up!"

"Yeah, but if you hug me anymore, I might fall asleep again. This time I might not wake up."

"Awwww!" My sweetie's back! Angel's back! Yay! "Angel!"

"Angel!" Then everyone was back here.

"Hi." The first to run here was Gazzy. Then Nudge, Iggy, and the others. "I'm fine, guys." In the midst of being in the happiness of the room, I end up seeing Ella's sad face.

"Ella?" I squat next to her and smile. "Don't worry. We'll stay the night, okay?" Sadness leaves her quickly.

"Yes!" Mom was back here now and she seemed happy as well. Well, if we all end up dying thanks to my "helping the needy" thing there should a special place in Hell for me.

_Don't say that, Max. You're good._

_Thanks Angel._ Then the thoguht that we're really going to find Serah hits me. We're about to save the girl I plan on killing later on. As long as she leaves Fang alone, she'll be fine. If she doesn't, well, I'll leave it at that. Now, for some reason, I wonder what the heck is Serah going through.

**Okay, as I've said before I was having a little confusion with my story in itself by putting "Serah's Fate" out first. I didn't mean to confuse anyone.** **And I'll try to get through everything before I put another chapter out, kay? My bad again. Please reveiw! And I'll try to update, real soon.**


	9. Serah's Fate

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride. Yup. I don't.**

Ow! Ow! Ow! Miki looked at Fang as he went inside of the vet. She could already feel a knot forming on her head. How could someone throw a stick at a little girl? Then an image of his face came to mind. How could someone wear such dark clothing in this hot weather?

She rubbed her head from the stick he threw and grimaced. "Meanie." Miki stood up and managed to crawl out from the bush. Nobody was around.

Miki pulled at her small pink heart shaped necklace from her shirt and mumbled "Home" to it. A small, very bright, light sparked from the charm and soon grew to consume her within it. It was a good thing that she brought that with her. After the light brought Miki into its arms it quickly let her go into her bright pink room. Everything was pink there. Except for the white ribbons she hung on her walls. At first it would've seemed quiet. But then loud voices began to echo all around her. There was another rally.

She quickly put the necklace into her shirt and walked outside. The long hallway was dark. Further down, she came to the large room where the rally was taking place. And the thing that brought them together? The one person that brought all of the people in the room together. Miki's small figure made it easy for her to squeeze in between the larger men and older women. When she got to the front she was amazed to see the very woman that took her loving brother away. She hung with her legs and wrists held in manacles. Miki's eyes grew wide. This very woman took that last piece of family she had left. And right now, she was getting talked to by Neo.

"Well, look at you. We finally caught you, my dear Serah." Neo brushed his hand over Serah'd flawless cheek and smiled. "Never thoguht I'd see the day. So soon." His voice flowed out with a strong Britich accent.

"Oh, you should be really happy." Serah called up enough courage to smile. "Don't you think?"

"Serah, my name is Neo. Do you remember my brother?" She only looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Neo, but I've killed many people in my lifetime. I mean, look at your group. It's hard to remember just one. Please, describe him to me. How did he look when you found him. Was he basic, or was he a special delivery?" Neo did his best to hold back his anger. Sadly, his younger brother didn't.

"You bitch!" His brother's black hair bounced as she grabbed Serah by her shirt and began to shake her vigoursly. "Damn it! I should break your god damn neck right now! You stupid, slutty-" By then, two men from the crowd came and pulled the eighteen year old away.

"Myca." Neo sighed loudly. "Great."

"Awwwww!" He looked back to Serah and made the mistake of looking into her blue eyes. "It's so sad to see such an idiot is your brother."

"Keep it up and I'm going to be worse." His little threat did nothing to Serah's mood. She was still cool as ever. But, there was a little part of her that could've been scared of Myca's reaction to seeing her.

"Neo how come you're the one that can speak British and your brother doesn't? Explain that to me." Serah actually tried to get Neo's mind off of whatever terrible thnig he was planning to do to her. But judging by the look on his face that didn't seem to be working. He looked at her with anger just burning in his dark blue eyes.

"No. But unlike my brother I'm going to be a gentlemen."

"Oh, so you're going to offer me tea and scones and ask me about my dreadful day?' Serah said mimicing him. "You all seemed to torture me enough today, don't you think?"

"Again no." Neo brought his hand to her cheek and allowed kindness to flow to her eyes. Or perhaps it was more along the lines of him using his beat quality of charm to have Serah get calm again.

"In fact, what I want to say is actually a great thing."

"What do you mean? Will I like it?" She was skeptical, but she made herself smile seductively. Maybe that could work.

"It all depends on how you feel about being turned into a weapon." Maybe not. Serah's eyes got wide.

"A weapon? What the heck do you mean?" She fell into Neo's soft touch. Her body relaxed.

"Serah, I am helping you. The group was planning on killing you, but I convinced them that instead of killing you and leaving you useless to the world we could easily turn you into a weapon. A woman with such talent and beauty can't be thrown away so easily."

"Wh-what kind of weapon?" Serah was so amazed to hear her own voice come.

"A weapon of destruction, my dear. Trust me, you'll still have those beautiful looks. You'll the perfect piece of our arsenal. I already know you how feel toward killing the innocent, darling. What's a better way to torture you?" When Neo caressed Serah's cheek, her eyes closed in pleasure. How could you easily be seduced?

"It doesn't matter what you have to say about the decision. We'll just leave you to think about it." Neo backed away and dismissed the crowd of revenge seeking people away. Leaving Serah with her own thoguhts. But there was really one thoguht she could really come to terms with having.

_Somebody. Anybody. Please save me._

Now that the rally was over, Neo was ready for a nice long shower. Just so he could get rid of the stress of the day. He got to his room and removed his shirt. A sexy eight pack was out. Sexy man.

"Well, look at you." Neo looked back to the familiar voice.

"Myca?" His brother slowly walked into the room, rubbing his arm. "Did they hurt you?"

"No. It's just that those bastards made me strain my arm."

"Did you fight them?" Neo sounded surprised. Although hearing it come from Myca shouldn't have been shocking. The boy was a psycho.

"Of course. You really thoguht I'd let those two take me away without getting back at them? Yeah right! Oh, yeah, they're in the infirmary with a fractured skull, okay?" Myca closed his sea foam green eyes and smiled. Although that might have taken it a little too far. "That was fun, Neo. You should've been there."

"Uhh. I'm glad I wasn't." Myca looked at him again.

"Whatever. Bye." And he left. So Neo walked over to the shower expecting to take a shower like he planned, but then there was a knock.

"Yes?" he said turning off the water. What was it now? "Miki?" He recognized the little girl in doorway. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Neo looked at her before realizing he was still shirtless. Miki got flashed! He quickly put his dark blue shirt on and crouched down, so she would come to him.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. I've seen you naked." He froze and mentally slapped himself. How did she-? "Neo, were you serious?" The little girl held her teddy bear close. "About turning Serah into a weapon?"

"Yes. We took a vote." Miki relaxed in his arms and had him cradle her. "Don't you want to get rid of the mean lady?" She shook her head.

"I think my brother would. Sometimes you remind me of him." Shock hit Neo. So he was lost for words. Hearing Miki say that he was like her older brother was a unbelieveable. He was a great man. And an excellent protector of his little sister.

"Thank you, Miki." He kissed her forehead. That's when he noticed the bump on her. "Miki, what happened to you?" Suddenly, Miki did the pouty look.

"That mean dark boy threw a stick at me."

"Dark boy?" Miki nodded.

"The dark boy that had Serah. He threw a stick at me when I was spying on them." Neo backed away in confusion.

"Why were you spying on them?"

"I heard Sypher and Chris talking about them when they found Serah in the forest. I was just wondering. They really do have wings. They were pretty." Neo sat there with Miki for a solid five seconds before putting her story together.

"Miki, why would you want to spy on them? They could've saw you." She shook her head.

"They didn't. I'm sure of it." Miki slowly got up from Neo's grasp. "I love you, Neo." When she came to kiss his forehead, he smiled.

"I love you too." They came for the last hug of the day and Miki left. Wow. Neo thought. She's says I'm like her brother. He smiled to himself. Wow.

**Okay, maybe that was a little random, but I thought it would be the time to see what's been going on with Serah ever since she got captured. Hope you liked the chapter though. Please review with your thoughts. And I'm sure there is going to be Fax in the next chapter. So don't go anywhere! **


	10. Yay Cookies!

**Disclaimer: I guess by reading the first word it's pretty obvious what this is. I don't own Maximum Ride and I know it.**

Max POV:

We're going to save Serah. The same Serah that got the whole Flock into this stupid situation. And the same nasty bitch that tried to seduce Fang. Riiiight. But if we save her, those guys wil stop following us, which also means Mom and Ella will be safe from them, at least.

_Max, please stop worrying about that. It's time to eat._

I look at Angel. Now I really wish I wasn't thinking about this. There was perfectly hot food my Mom prepared sitting right in front of me. Would you believe that this place had a working stove? That's how Mom managed to make these enchiladas for us. Coot vet, right?

"Thanks Mom." I say as I take three enchis of my own.

"Your welcome, Maximum." Then everybody else chimed in with a thanks. Ooh, this food was so good. What would I give to have homemade food like this?

"Max, you're moaning." I look up from my food only to nearly end up kissing Fang.

"Hmm?"

"You're moaning. Loudly."

"Yeah." I look over the entire table to see everyone is looking at me like I was crazy.

_Max, please don't have a another scene like at the hotel. _

"Sorry everyone." Once the aftereffect of my little moment wore off, we all started eating again. This was a rare "family eating together" moment. The Flock and my family. This was nice. Until everyone finished. That loving feeling disappeared.

"Max, I made your favorite." Mom got up and left. What was she talking about? Oh, wait. Duh,Max! I could already feel a smile coming. The intoxicating smell of chocolate chip cookies had my mouth literally water.

"Max." Fang handed me a napkin. Oh my. "Here you go." After I wipe away my dignity, Mom comes back with the cookies.

"Here we are." She lays them out and it's like the entire Flock attacks them. I mean, not like we were animals or something. Like we didn't try to kill each other, that would be crazy. We all reahced out, like civilized kids, and yanked about six from the pile each. Only Dylan didn't go crazy like us. I guess this was his first time trying my Mom's cookies.

"They're really good." I assured him. I mgiht not really like Dylan like that, but I wouldn't want him to miss out on something like this.

He nodded and took a bite. Everyone, but Fang and Iggy actually started staring at him to see his reaction. The face that Dylan made was priceless. His eyes got huge and he nearly fell out of his chair. All in a good way.

"Oh my god! This is delicious!" He turned to Mom with that little kid look I see Gazzy make when he does something amazing. "Dr. Martinez, this is great! Where did you learn to make these?"

"Just a family recipe." The entire room felt like something else. I'm not much of an aura believer but there wasn't a single negative emotion in this room. What do thye call it? Pure harmony? I think that's it. It was pure harmony in this room.

"You've _got _to teach that to me! Oh my god!" Alright, I'll admit I've tried to get Mom's recipe before and that's only ended in a fail, but if Dylan tries and gets it on his first try Imma be so freakin pissed.

"I'll try to show you when I can."

"Thank you." Then Mom left us to eat our cookies in our so- called peace.

"Iggy, have you tried to make these yet?"

"Not yet, Dyl."

"Say, where'd Dr. Martinez go? Doesn't she want some?" Nudge spoke. We all looked down the hall at the same time. I was able to make out small sounds of Mom's voice. Kind of like she was talking to someone.

"Can anyone else hear that?" Everybody, except Ella nodded.

"What?"

"Mom's talking to somebody." Were we being nosey or what? "Angel, can you get anything?" And getting Angel to eavesdrop on her thoguhts were really not helping.

"She's on the phone. With Jeb." I nearly dropped my cookie. Notice how I said nearly. Why would Mom be talking to Jeb?

"What're they talking about?" Gazzy asked with a mouthful of cookie.

"Ummm. I think it's about the cookie recipe." Well, that's not interesting. "And, Serah." The entire Flock leans toward the hall for some reason. It's not like we can hear anymore than we can.

"What about Serah?" I ask.

"Just about the stuff we already know. The time when she was around. I think Jeb is amazed with her abilities." What abilities? The ability to nearly get her neck snapped? Or the ability to lie? Or how about the nerve to actually take down one of my babies behind my back?

"What abilities?" I sounded anxious.

"I guess it's really going with how she could easily fool you. Sorry Max." My head drops in shame. Please have that be all he's amazed with. "And he's saying we should go save her too. It's the right thing to do."

"He has nothing to do with this." I mutter under my breath. But I feel Fang grab my side and hold me.

"It's a good thing we agreed to do that anyway, right?" Iggy said.

"She's hanging up." We all straighten up and start eating again. Mom comes back and takes one of the cookies. Then she leaves like normal. How's that for master eavesdroppers? If I had said "Act natural!" this would've been a complete failure.

"Well, that was weird." Nudge said after a while.

"Yeah. How would Jeb be able to help us?" Gazzy asked.

"Let's just not worry about it. We're going to leave tomorrow anyway." I stand up. 'I'm going to bed." I leave everyone at the table to savage myself an empty room. That was pretty hard considering it seemed like every decent room had been taken. After a while I just came up with stopping at one way in the back. There was a little for the animals that came, so it was a little small for my long body. But- I managed. Only my feet seemed to fall off the edge a little, but that was fine. I just wanted to be alone, so I could think. Why in the world would Jeb want to help us? You know what? Forget it! We're leaving tomorrow to find Serah. We'll save her and- and after we save her we'll, um, I'll think of something. All I have to worry about is where she is.

Suddenly, I heard the door open. I raise my head to see Fang in the doorway. "What's up?" He walks over to me and kisses my lips. "What was that for?" I say with confusion in my voice.

"I see that you're thinking about Jeb, right?" Sometimes I wonder if he can read minds too. But I guess it was kind of obvious.

"Yeah. I made that easy, huh?" He put his arm around me.

"Very. But I didn't just come here to see if you were okay." He kissed my forehead. "I wanted to continue from before. Do you remember where we left off?"I turn on my back and smile.

"Yes." He comes down and we start kissing all over again. Fang pushes his hand onto my side while I put my arms around his neck. Despite what I was just thinking about a few seconds ago it just vanished. Like "POOF!"

"Fang." The second his name left my lips, he comes down and I get reaquainted with his tongue again. I know I said this was great before, but now it was in a whole other world now. Fang had actually managed to get on this small bed so he could be on top of me.

"Max." He backed away for air only. And that was for about a second. Fang moved away from my lips to my neck and started kissing that. "You're so warm." I managed to speak after a soft moan went.

"What do you expect me to be? Cold?" He kissed my jawbone.

"Of course I would. Just not this warm." Fang backed away and looked into my eyes. "Am I arousing you?" Was this a trick question? I look into his eyes before falling under a blush. Aaamazing Max.

"Don't worry.' His lips were by my ear. "You're getting me too." I felt his hand trace my entire stomach and then land on my thigh. Oh- Fang messed up when he called himself grabbing my boob and squeezing as hard as he could.

"Owwww!" I push him back with one hand while the other held my hurt girl. "Don't do that! Are you trying to rip it off!" Fang looked at me with huge eyes. " God! That hurt!"

"Max, I'm-" He tried to reach out and help me.

"No! Get off." I push him back and turn on my side. "Good-night!" Before he leaves, he kisses my forehead.

"Good-night." Fang leaves me to soothe my hurt boob alone. Damn that hurt! I ball myself up and close my eyes. Damn it! Not only am I stuck with "Where's Serah?" mission, but now I've got "My right boobie hurts now!" thing. Thanks Fang.

**All right, that's the end of another chapter. Please reveiw this. Ha! Fang sqeezed Max's boob. Hey, I want to thnk everybody for support. I got 8 reveiws last time! Believe me, that surprised me! Thank you! **


	11. Always Be Safe

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride, I don't own. True.**

Max POV:

The next morning at breakfast there was a tense kind of feeling around the table. At first, I thoguht it had something to do with the fact that we were leaving today, but it didn't. Fang wasn't sitting at the table with us. Instead he was in the waiting room like the lone wolf he was.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask as I sit down next to Nudge. Everybody's eyes snapped to Fang and I could've swore I saw him shrink into a little dark ball.

"Are you alright, Max?" Mom was coming over with a plate of bacon. This place keeps amazing me.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, only because I heard that you and Fang were doing a little something last night and it ended with you in a horrible state. How's your-" She motioned to one of her breasts. Oh my-!

"Mom, I'm fine! Really, it was an accident."

"Mm-hmm." She wasn't convinced. At all. "I want to talk to you after breakfast. And don't try to leave before then." That wasn't a good sign. Now I had a bad feeling about this. What was Mom going to talk about?

"Oooooooh. Max and Fang were gettin' it.' Gazzy chimed.

"Giggidy giggidy." Then Iggy mimicked Quagmire from Family Guy. This day is just having a beautiful start, right?

"Max, were you and Fang really trying to "do it"?"I turned to Nudge in shock.

"No sweetie! No! It was an accident!"

_Or was it?_

I just ignore Angel's thought. But I realzied that besides Ella, who was with Mom, there was only one person at the table that didn't say a word. And I was really glad. I glance over at Dylan and see his eyes were on the table. Thank goodness he was saying anything. I take a piece of bacon start to eat. Allow me to sum up the rest of breakfast in two words. Awkward and annoying. Nobody was talking, so I all I could really hear was everyone else's chewing. And everyone was either throwing glances at either me or Fang. So, yeah, it was bad.

After I put my plate in the sink, I go back to find Mom. She in the x-ray room with a little purple box.

"Hey Mom. What did you want to talk about?" She looks at me with that scary mom look I see on movies where the kid does something REALLY stupid and the Mom gets serious. Or something like that.

"Max, I know that you and Fang are growing teenagers and you're learning more about your bodies. Many are good and, well, some are bad." Now she sounds like that Epiduo commercial. "But, Max, I know I wasn't there for you until a year ago, and I know that Fang and the Flock was there for the rest. They know you. Just about everything about you. And you and Fang are getting close."

"Mom, really there's nothing between me and Fang like that. I promise, I'm using abstinence. Don't worry."

"I know you're smart, sweetie. But you're still a female teenager. You're going to experiment with your sexuality."

"Mom!"

"I can't control your urges, but I can control what happens after them." The purple box I mentioned earlier turned out to be a box of condoms.

"Mom! We're not going to be doing that!" She only shook her head.

"I don't know that, Max. It's not that I don't trust you, but you ARE a teenager. All I can say is "Be safe." Oh my freakin gosh! I never thought the first time I'd ever hold a box of condoms would be now. Me and Fang are not going to that anytime soon. Why is that so hard to believe?

"Mom, I don't need these. Fang's-"

"A teenage boy and he's going to more horny than you. Just be safe." Alright, I was blushing so hard that I thoguht I would just pass out right here. In this spot. With these condoms. Wait! Eww!

"Mom, I really don't need these." I place the box on the bed and put on a serious face. "Really. There's no need to worry." I start to walk to the door. "But thanks for being a mom. You're doing a great job." Then I just leave her. Ohhhhhhh! Mom really thoguht that Fang and I were going to have sex! What! We're not even going to do that! Oh man. Please help me great bird in the sky. Did I not mention some time ago that I can't even keep a goldfish alive? Why would I screw myself or the Flock over like that?

I walk down the hall and get back to the front. Fang was still on the couch looking like a ball of darkness. Second attempt at ninja walk, starting...now! I take my first step and he doesn't move. So far so good. I take another small step. Fang was still motionless. One more step and I realized that this was taking waaaaay too long, so I started walking normally. Sheesh, I couldn't be a ninja. When I stood over him I saw his dark eyes on the floor. I kiss his cheek.

"Hey." He looks up and smiles. Yaaaay!

"What's up?" Fang turns on his back, so I really was looking down at his face.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you seperated yourself from everyone. Did Mom get you with the sex talk too?" He nodded. "So, I'm guessing she gave you a box too, right?'

"Right. Look at this." Fang pulled the box from his jacket. I just looked.

"What am I supposed to be looking at? It's a box of condoms." Was he so surprised to be holding condoms too?

"Yeah, but look." He pointed to the box. "Trojan extra large. Key word _extra._ Dr. Matinez must be well aware of what I'm packing in my jeans." Okay, so it took a few seconds before the wheels in my brain started to turn. Wha-!

"Fang!" Did you know that Fang had a goofy horny smile? I didn't until now.

"She just wants to keep her daughter safe. Can never be too much of that." The words don't come to mind. Instead, I get another round of intense blushing. "I love you, Max." I take a few steps back.

"Fang." I manage to straighten myself out. "We won't need these.'

"I know."

"But when we're older and life isn't that hectic I'm positive we will." I come back over and kiss his lips. "Okay?"

"Alright." I back away again and go back down the hall. That conversation had me so off that I hardly noticed Dylan until I was near my room. Something was off about him. Wait, of course something's off. I got the sex talk anf so did Fang. He's just like the rest of the Flock right now. Max and Fang are horny, and we should be aware. Nice. But now, I've got to pack. Back to worrying about the mission ahead.

Fang POV:

"Trojan extra. Thanks Dr. M." I smile a little, but really I wasn't planning on using these things anytime soon. I'm fifteen and "on the run". How will that help any of us? I sit up and throw the condoms on the other side of the couch. Now what to do with the rest of my free time?

"Fang." Damn. I look back only to see Dylan. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Why the hell was here right now?

"What?" I ask sharply. He comes over and looks down at me. Notice that he looks down on me, but I'm sitting down and he's standing up. I'm not shorter than him. Just clearing that up.

"I know about the condoms and "the talk". What were you and Max doing?"

"Whatever goes on between Max and I is none of your buisness." He looks at my eyes.

"But, you two-"

"Whatever happens between Max and I is none of your buisness. What part of that don't you understand?" He sat on the nearest couch arm. Either he took a really hard hit to the head or he was taking drugs, but whatever came over Dylan that made him think sitting on that couch arm was okay was just wrong.

"Fang, are you and Max really-"

"Allow to me just tell you this. Max and I are not going to have sex anytime soon. Alright, do you understand? If you do, go." This BASTARD has the nerve to reach over me and pick up the condom box.

"Extra large. Hmmm." That only called this up.

"Yeah. Jealous?" He shook his head.

"Not at all. In fact, I think that you don't need these. If anything, they might slip right off. Don't you think?' I take a swing at him and miss. He just made fun of my manhood! Is he serious?

"Wait! How would you know that what my dick looks like? Have you seen me when I'm changing? Sexy, right?' Thank goodnes the Flock wasn't here to see me say such dirty things. Again he shakes his head and puts the box the couch.

Dylan leans in so close that I think "This guy is gay!" and step back, but he only stops a good distance away.

"Oh please Fang. You and I both know that I'm the bigger one."

"Bitch, you wish!" He moved to fast for my punch.

"Bye Fang." I grit my teeth. That dick! And not that one.

Max POV:

I pack my stuff and give everyone else tha word. Luckily, the whole Fang and Max sex thing was over.

"Meet me in the front everybody." I get to the front and find Fang sitting on the couch with a mean look on hs face. More worse than his normal one. "What's wrong with you?" Fang shakes his head.

"Nothing. Ready?"

"Yeah." By then, Mom, Ella, and the Flock were here. Here is another hit of good-byes. The worst part.

"Bye Mom." I give her a hug and feel something poke me. 'Mom, not with the condoms again." I won't need them, really.' I push them back and huig Ella.

"I'm gonna miss you." We say. Jinx! I get up and go outside after the good byes are done. Then, I spread my wings and fly. This was a good time. Got the Flock out and starting the search before noon. Now's the time for Serah. Whereever she is.

**That's all this time. Was this good? Let me know in a reveiw! Oh, I'm adding a random question now.**

**If you were Max and you walked in on Dylan and Fang having that kind of conversation what would you do or say?**

**I'm curious! I'll try to update soon. Thanks everyone!**


	12. And The Search For Serah Begins

**Disclaimer: Max and the Flock don't belong to me. It's sadm but true.**

Max POV:

"Uhhhh, Max? Where are we going?" It was only a matter of time before somebody finally asked the million dollar question. Ad our lucky contestant was Gazzy.

"We're going to look for Serah. Where else?"

"But we've been flying for FIVE hours and we haven't seen a sign of Serah anywhere!" Nudge yelled. "Do you think that we should've asked for directions or something?"

"How? Hey, have you seen this girl? She was kidnapped by some crazy people in a helicopter. If you ever run into her please contact us at so and so number." Iggy's comment made Nudge look down at the city we were passing over. Okay, Nudge was right. We were flying for a loooong time. And I have no idea where we were going. I figured that if we just flew around a little bit, I'd probably come up with some great idea that could help us find Serah. As you can probably see that's not going well at all. I even tried calling the Voice for a few minutes. I guess knowing that it never likes to give me a straight forward response, it didn't anwser.

"Hey! She was just trying to help! I understand that you're irritated, but-"

"Max, I'm beyond irritated. I was irritated at hour two. Now I'm just straight pissed. Can we take another break?" I looked at Iggy with a dagger glare. I should've known better.

"We'll see. Let's just fly around a little longer. I'll think of something."

"Max, you shouldn't have to think. Let's just go check back to where we lost Serah on the first place. Maybe they left something behind." For the entire trip Dylan was quiet. I mean REALLY quiet. All he did that showed he was still trying to communicate with the rest of was when he would throw death glares at Fang. That's something we've all grown used too. But honestly he had a great idea just then. Why didn't I think of that?

"Yeah! Let's go!" Everyone turned around and started going north.

_Max, are you okay? _I looked at Angel's straight face.

_I'm fine sweetie. Why?_

_You just seem a little funny. We were flying for five hours, Max, and you didn't even come up with this? Normally, when people go missing detectives go back to the scene of the crime. _I nod involuntarily. Hope nobody saw that.

_I know. I guess I'm just a little off today. Everybody has one of those, right?_

_Yeah, but not you._ I end up falling back behind everybody else. Was I that obvious?

_Yes. Very Max. Now what's wrong? Tell me. I'm all ears. _I allow myself to smile so I can catch up with the others. Maybe they won't notice.

_Well, right now I don't feel like talking._

_You're not talking. You're using telepathy. There's a differance._

Okay, there are really sometimes where Angel gets on my nerves with the mind thing, but she has a good reason. And right now, I just don't want to deal with it. Deep down, I want to save everybody by getting Serah. I really do. That's just how sweet I am, but deeper down there is also a part of me that says "Screw Serah! Let her die! Let them kill her! Ha! Like I care!" But I can't do that. Everyone is danger. I have to keep that and other reasons in mind.

"Max, is this where we lost her?" Dylan asked. I look down and notice the huge forest. That's the first thing I notice.

"Yeah."

"What are we supposed to be looking for, Dylan? I don't remember them dropping anything when they took her. Did you, Igs?" Fang looked at Iggy and saw him smiling.

"Well, I figured maybe something would be here. It was a struggle, right? Maybe something fell off of her." I was lost.

"Dylan, this was a mid-air fight. What does something that fell on the ground have to do with this?" He smiled.

"I don't know yet, but let me see something." He dived quickly. Everybody looked at each other in confusion.

"What is that going to do?" Nudge asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I wouldn't dare add "I don't know" to the equation.

"Let's just see what he can do." I look over to Fang and see him grimacing. "Calm down." He looked at me. "Fang." It only took a second before he smiled at me. Oooooooh yeah.

"Hey! He's coming back!" Gazzy pointed down at the dark figure that turned out to be Dylan. He looked a looked a little upset.

"Whatcha find? Or did you find anything?" He nodded.

"Yeah." Dylan brought a small piece of cloth to me. "This is all I found." We all just looked at him. At least until someone (Fang) broke the silence.

"Okay, what's the supposed to do? Track her? She's probably miles away. We'll need a freaky bloodhound for that one. And the closest dog we know with advanced senses is Total. Right now, he's in Alaska with Akila." Dylan only shook his head and brought the cloth to his nose. Okay. Weird.

"I think I can track her." Dylan took off in the opposite direction. Reallly fast. But I wasn't taking any chances. I followed him and then everybody else came after me. For a while I was starting to believe that we were going to find Serah today, but Dylan stopped suddenly. I near ran into this guy.

"What? Why'd you stop?"

"I thought maybe if I could get her scent off of this, I'd be able to find her. Imprint. Like I did on you." What? He did wha-? "But I can't get any further than this. It's like she disappeared." I was still a little stuck on the fact that he said "imprint" and "on" and "me". He did what on me? That didn't even sound right.

"So does that mean that we lose her?" Dylan looked at Gazzy.

"I guess so. Sorry everyone." When I finally got over getting imprinted, creepy, I looked all around. There was a hardly anything here, but a giant forest.

"We just wasted a bunch of time with this. Let's just go." I turn away and leave.

"Max." I look back to Dylan. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. That was a good try." But now we still have to look for Serah. Oh well.

Off somewhere...

Miki. Miki. Wake up, sweetie. The small voice that seemed to echo in the little girl's head made her open her eyes. It was pass noon and she had fell asleep. What had she missed? Miki got up with her small teddy bear and left her beautiful room. In the hall, nobody was there. Maybe they were outside. Or maybe there was a another rally. She walked down the hall expecting to hear noise, but it never came. In fact, the large room where they kept Serah imprisoned was empty. Nobody, but her existed there. Taking small steps, Miki walked before Serah. She was still restrained, but she looked weak. Pale.

"Serah?" Her small voice was a surprise. Serah looked up to the little girl.

"Huh?" Serah blinked several times. Was she seeing things? Could this little girl be here to save her? No. That was the same little girl she saw yesterday?

"How are you doing?" Miki asked. Serah was silent. The little girl had to have known that she was drugged the night before and had her blood taken. Too much blood was taken.

"Does it matter? Doesn't your little friend Neo keep you informed with what they do?" Miki shook her head.

"No. That's why I asked."

"Well, sweetie, could you be an angel and let me go?" Sadly, even being light-headed didn't make Serah stop being persuasive. She tried to smile to make Miki consider her request.

"No." she said blankly. "I only came because I heard my brother in my dreams again." There was a silence.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But could you be a dear and let me go?" Serah was too dim-witted to take no for an anwser.

"No." Miki repeated. "My brother's dead because of you. I don't like you because of it and I hope that Neo turns you into a weapon like he said he would yesterday." And she left her. Miki left the room only to go back to hers. She sat down on the bed with her bear. The huge brown toy looked back at her with the glassy black eyes. Behind them was nothing. So, Miki looked out to the window. Maybe something interesting would be out there.

"Ooooh!" Six large birds flew by. Very large birds. "Woooow!" They were so...strange. By then, there was a loud noise coming from down the hall. In the direction of Neo's room.

"Get everything. I just saw them." Neo's distinctive voice pounded. "Those were the ones that had her when Chris went looking right?" A group of "Yes!" came. "Alright! Push them out! Keep them away from here." And then, six men came running down the hall in unison. Walking behind them was Neo.

"Neo? What's going on?" He stopped only for a second to say.

"Nothing sweetie. Just doing a little training. Stay here." Miki looked at him and for a second thoguht she saw her older brother again.

"Alright." He nodded and left. The large birds were gone now. Wait! Or were those-?

**Okay, everybody, I felt a little off today. So if the chapter was a little off, I'm sorry. I figured if I put the ending with Miki it would be a little more dramatic or something. And the chapter seemed a little short, if you ask me. Anyway, I've got this new idea for a story to do later on. It's gonna be like a Roman twist on the Maximum Ride story. Max is a Roman warrior goddess. How does that sound? Please reveiw. And I'll try to update soon. Thanks.**


	13. Helicopters and Hospitals Suck

**Disclaimer: I am officially discliming Maximum Ride right...now. I've disclaimed it. Please enjoy.**

Max POV:

"Max, where do we go now?" I shake my head.

"I need some more time to think this through. But-" I look back to my tired Flock. "I think it'd be best if we had a break. Don't you think?" All of the little kids joined in one big "Yeaaah!" and came in with a fist pump.

"Okay, let's go. Maybe we could go to a park. Someplace we could have some fun." Or a place that can help me not think about Serah.

"Yayyyy!" I look down over the ground. Now where is a park?

"Uh Max?" The sound of Dylan's voice being nect to me had me jump. I had nearly forgotten he was there. Dang! He nearly scared me half to death.

"Yeah? What's up?" His eyes fell down to the ground, but I don't think it was because he was checking out the scenery underneath us.

"I'm really sorry about what happened with the whole imprint thing. I mean, I thought it was pretty smart in my head." Ughhhh! Why was this guy still worrying about that? That was about, what, five minutes ago. Okay, I guess that would still stick with someone.

"Dylan, I told you it was okay. Stop worrying about it. You're starting to get on my nerves." That last part seemed to ruin his mood even more. Nice. Good one, Max. "Well,uh-"

"Could I help you?" If it wasn't the act that he was in a bad mood and the idea that I probably made it worse, I would've hit this guy for cutting me off. Just how rude!

"Sure. Help me find a park or something to take the kids too."

"Kay." Well, while Dylan and I looked over for a new park to visit, everybody else seemed to be keeping themself busy doing...whatever they were doing.

"Ooh! Max, I fo-"

_Bang! _

The first sound I hear comes from a gunshot. And after that I hear the all too familar sound of helicopter blades. I look back quickly and see the black object was rught behind us.

"E-"

"Dylan!" I was so sucked into that thing that I didn't even notice that Dylan was literally falling. Way too fast. How could I have missed that? My first instinct is to go save him. I mean, that's normal, right? I start to dive for him when, surprisingly Iggy shows up and zips pass me.

'Iggy!"

"Just get everyone away! I'll be right behind you!" I managed to see him fall over Dylan and catch him.

"Alright. Everyone! Fly low and go in a zig zag. Remember last time." I just love how when the Flock gets a command they just fall into it like clockwork. Everybody dropped and started to fly in scattered directions. And right when the helicopter started firing like crazy.

"Gazzy! Throw your bombs! Get rid of all of them!"

"But Max-!"

"Just do it!" This was not the time to have Gazzy have second thoguhts. He pulled about fifty bombs from his pockets and let loose. Although it was obvious that those weren't all of the bombs he had, it seemed to be enough. The copter was covered in smoke. It was over. Ha! I wish it was that easy. The copter pushed through the smoke after an intense five seconds.

When I finally managed to get to everyone the helicopter was starting to lower. At first, I thougtt it was leaving, but that would've been way too easy. Instead, it was going for Dylan and Iggy.

"Iggy!" I flew down and tried desperately to reach Iggy before the copter could. Luckily, I managed to catch Dylan by his arm while I ggy had the other. "Iggy! Come on, the copter is coming!"

"I know! I can hear, Max! But Dylan-' Iggy pulled one of his hands away from Dylan's shoulder and I saw it was covered in blood. "He did get hit. He's bleeding." I shake off the new discovery and try to flap as hard as I could. Dylan wasn't looking good. His eyes were just closed. The copter was coming down to us and started firing again.

"Iggy! Throw your bombs at it!"

"Got it!" Iggy just put his hand under his shirt and through twenty out just like that. I love the pyros right now. "Did I get it?" I look back and the helicopter was actually falling! I think some of the bombs they threw hit s pretty soft spot and now it falling right out of the sky. Just like Iggy and I are gonna do if we don't get somewhere safe. As the copter falls to the ground and seems to disappear in a forest below, I let a sigh come.

"What the heck was that?" Iggy asked.

"I have no idea. But let's just get back to the others.' I look up and see them look down at us. "They're waiting."

"And we need to help, Dyl." I nod. Iggy and I start flying up. Phew. It was fine until out of the corner of my eye I see a grappling hook or something comes from the forest and wraps around Iggy's leg.

"Iggy!" I wasn't even fast enough to stop him form getting pulled down. And with his strong grip still on Dylan, he pulled him down too. "Dylan!" I just dived. I extended my hand to Dylan even thoguh it seemed pretty useless. Come on, Dylan. I know you're unconscious, but please let me grab your hand. I extended my fingers out to the farthest they could go and right when it seems like I can have Dylan's hand, I started falling.

What happened? The whole scene with Iggy and Dylan getting taken was getting smaller with every second that passed. What the heck happened to me? Suddenly, I feel warm. Liquid warmth. I manage to bring my hand up which feels like a stone and put it on my chest. It was red when I brought it back.

Blood. I was bleeding. But from what?

"Max!" Fang? I see his dark figure get close and then I feel his arms on me. But it felt distant. Like I was slipping away from his hold. Fang. I struggle to get my head up and look at his scared face. He say something. But I can't hear it. My eyes flicker closed and everything just goes dark.

Fang POV:

Max! I look at her closed eyes before looking back at the red stain on her shirt. She was shot!

"Max!" I hold her close and look up. The kids were trying to get Dylan and Iggy before they were taken by...people. "Get away! Everyone get away!" God, it hurt to yell like that. I know Max would be pissed at me for telling the kids to get away, but I don't we have the manpower to carry four flying mutants safely.

The kids still seem to be stuck on saving them, but I start flying toward them. Right when another shot went off. Nobody seemed to be hurt.

"Get away!"

"But Fang!" Angel started.

"Just get away!' They all seemed to realize how dangerous it was getting and backed off. I had to fight the part of me that wanted to save Dylan and Iggy. Yes, I am willing to save Dylan. Shocker, right? But I can't risk anyone else. Max would kill me if she- Max!

"We have to get to a hospital!" The kids see Max's limp body and do consecutive gasps. "Let's go!" They weren't too eager though. They started slow, still watching Iggy and THAT GUY go.

"Fang, we have to-"

"No! I'm not risking anyone else!" By then, Iggy was fading out and then he disappeared. Please tell me I did the right thing. Please. I look back to the kids and the feeling sets in. I'm in charge until Max wakes up. Okay.

"Let's go."

After the aching trip to a nearby hospital is over, I end up in the meergeny room with Max and a whitecoat, I mean a nice doctor. Oh god.

"Well, Mr. Nick, your girlfriend had taken two gunshots to her chest cavity. May I ask what on Earth happened?" I shook my head.

"Does it matter? Is she going to be okay?' He lowered his eyebrow. Oh no. I know that look. Please don't tell me, Max is-

"She'll be fine, but she needs more blood. The bullets themselves didn't hit anything valuable and they didn't get far. We've successfully removed the bullets, but, as I've said, she needs more blood." I yank me sleeve up and point my arm to him.

"Take as much as you need." He looks surpised for a second.

"But, sir, it's a lot." I push my arm out even more.

"I don't care. The more we talk, the more blood she'll need. If we don't hurry up, I'll be sure to put you in the emergency room with a my foot up your ass. Now take the blood."

Okay, I think that doctor took more blood than he needed because after the blood was taken, I felt like falling on the floor and gonig to sleep. But as long as Max was oksy, I'm good. Right now, I was in the cafeteria with a huge buffet of McDonalds sitting in front of me. The kids were in the playroom right across from me. All I wanted to hear was how Max was now that she nearly drained me. There is NO way she can say that I don't love her if I nearly killed myself for her.

"Damn." I push my sleeve up and look at the many puncture marks. I wouldn't even let them stop taking the blood even after I had reached the limit for one giving. Damn. I looked weird.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" This cute blond stood in front of me and smiled. Wow. Even with this dead look on my face girls still want to flirt with me. Just how sexy am I?

"Yeah. Go ahead." She sat down and started eating her burger. But she looked kind of weird. Maybe it was the way she chewed her burger or the fact that her eyes were blue and yellow. Literlly. One eyes was blue and the other was yellow. If I wasn't half dead I would've thought that cool.

"Fang!" Gazzy comes back with a giant water-gun. "Look what I got!" I shook my head.

"Cool! Just don't use that here." He looked away from me and looked to the blonde. That little mouth fell open. And she saw it too.

"Hi! My name's Claire." Gazzy put the gun down. Oh, little hormones.

"M-my names's Zehpyr." Of course he wouldn't use his common name.

"Hi Zephyr. And you are? I'm sorry we never introduced ourselves."

"Fang." I wasn't scared to use my real name. How much trouble would we get into? Claire's smile got bigger.

"Fang. It was nice meeting you. But, I've to go.' She got up and smiled before she left.

"Awww! She's so-" I look down.

"Don't finish that sentence, Gazzy. I don't want you going sfter women now." He looked up with a pouty look.

"Why!" Rolling up my sleeve again, I show him my marks.

"Women will make you do some crazy things."

**Whoooo! That was lot! That took me about two hours to do! Well, how was that?Iggy and Dylan are literally gone. And now Max is too! For the moment. But I'm just going to spoil it, Claire is gonna showing up some more. I just wanted to say that. Please reveiw! Please. Thank you for reading and like I say, I'm gonna try to update soon even though school starts in 2 more weeks! I promise I'll be updating. Alright, till then guys. **


	14. Sister Sister

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride does NOT belong to me. **

Fang POV:

At first Gazzy looked about as confused as a eight year old could look. I guess.

"Fang, what do you mean?" Only a small sigh comes.

"Don't worry. Just forget it." I finish eating and put my tray over the garbage can. "Hey! Where are the girls?"

"In the arcade still. They might have alredy left to go to the gift shop. I heard them talking about it earlier." Oh great.

"Alright. Can you go get them and meet me back at Max's room." He smiled.

"You bet! Meet you there!" Now that Gazzy was gone, I actually took the time to just walk around the hospital. I knoe normally I'd be scared stiff about being anywhre aorund whitecoats or needles or that antiseptic smell, but it was something about this place that just sparked my curiosity. Pretty weird, huh?

I find myself going down this long hallway leading down to the surgery ward. Just how did I end up over here?

"Hmm.' Okay, this place was a little disturbing. There was nothing, but the smell of blood everywhere. This got so bad, I felt like I was going to pass out. So you know I got away from that as soon as possible. But that only ended up with me wandering around in some far off area. Maybe this was a seperate building. Or maybe this part of the hospital was just abandoned. Either way it was quiet. A little too quiet. I look around the dark, dusty place expecting to find somebody hidden behind a box or board. Why was I so nervous? I mean, this IS a hospital. Nothing bad happens to normal people here. Sadly, I'm not normal, so this only makes sense. People have been on me ever since the Flock and got away from the School. Now I feel that I have to be on my guard. But after my brief search, I decided it was safe enough to sit here and think for a little while.

I sat down on one of the old boxes and looked at the dirty ceiling. "Man. Iggy." It might have been pretty obvious that I was going to sit here and think about Iggy and...Dylan. Could I have saved them? Could I? No. There was no way I could've saved them without losing someone else in the process. Nudge, Gazzy, or even Angel. That would've been twenty times worse. And not to mention, Max would have my ass for that. I can even picture what she would say to me.

_Fang, you idiot! How could let the kids go out do that? They could've gotten killed! What the hell is wrong with you? Ooooh, I should-!_

I won't even go any further than that. I might be dead after that part. I sigh. It's a good thing I got them out of there. Go me.

Creeek!

I look away from the ceiling to see what ruined my thinking time. Next, I tense up and ball up my fists. Ready to fight. Man, am I paranoid or what?

"Hello? Is someone there?" That voice was familiar.

"Uh, Claire?"

"Yes?" Wow. I was right. Claire came from behind one of the boxes and walked toward me. Hmm. So there was no threat. I casually go back to normal.

"Uhhh. What're you doing here?"

"Hmph. I could ask you the same." Her heterochromic eyes peered into my own. "Well? I'm waiting."

"I came here to think. Now what about you?" She came closer and flipped her blond hair. Well, that was...cute.

"I guess you and I are one of the same. I always come here to think." That's when I finally look at her clothes. She was a whitecoat too. How could I miss that?

"You work here?" She nodded. "Oh."

"Why else would I be wearing this white coat? It gets really hectic here, so I need to get some relief while I'm on my break." Claire comes next to me and sits on the box. "Am I interrupting you? I'll leave, if you need some more time."

"Naw, you're good." I take my place on the opposite wall and turn away to focus on something on the wall.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked. Do I tell her? Nooooo.

"It's personal."

"Oh." I heard a small shuffling, so I just looked back to see what the heck she was doing. It turns out she was only moving around to get comfortable on the box.

"I can understand that. I have personal thoguhts that I don't want to tell people. Does it make you sad?" Should I have been more specific when I said it was personl? More like "This is an inner thoguht that I will not share with those that were not present when the event took place."

"It's personal. I don't want to talk about it." I could hear her suck her teeth.

"Okay then. Well, what I came to think about isn't that personal and right now, I actually want to talk about it. Now listen, please." Claire doesn't talk for a while, so I look at her eyes. Those things are weird.

"Go ahead." The blue eye closes while the yellow one still holds my gaze.

"Well, I have been under a lot of stress lately." Oh boy. Thank god, Max doesn't make me listen to her problems. I give Max my attention willingly. "My sister was kidnapped only yesterday. My God, it's felt longer though." For some reason, when Claire said that I actually started listening to what she had to say.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't say I'm TOO surprised because she was doing some things. She likes to play by her own rules. It was only a matter of time."

"Well, that kind of sucks." That snapped her out of that weird little trance she was in. I mean, both her eyes were open and she was looking at me fully.

"What?" She sounded pissed. I think I just messed up.

"I just figured that that being your sister, you'd be a little more I don't know, sympathetic?" That seemed to get her death glare off of me. Thank you,.

"I know! But Serah was always like that. God, if she gets killed-"

"What?" Claire looked back at me. Did I hear her right? "Did you say Serah?" She got up and ran right into me.

"Yes! Do you-? Do you know her?" I nodded. "How?" There'e so much I could tell Claire because she's Serah sister. But how can I tell her without telling her what I am? What I really am. Come on, THINK!

"I think I ran into someone named Serah when my family and I went to this restarant. But maybe this was somebody else."

"What did she look like?" This girl got serious. She grabbed my shirt and I could've sworn she was picking me up a little bit. Or that might be the fact that I'm scared.

"She had some blue eyes! Crystal! And I think she had black hair! Is that enough!" For a moment, Claire looks satified and I think it's over. But, I'm wrong. She bursts out crying. Oh no. Not the water works!

"Oh my god! Was this recently?" Uhhhhhh. I shake my head. "No." Before I know it, Claire has her head buried in my shoulder, soaking it up.

"Claire. Don't worry." I had no idea what to say. I'm not good at things like this. This is so much easier with Max. Max! I lightly push Claire away. "Claire, I have to go."

"Fang." She looks at me with tears still coming. "Please. If you ever see my sister again, please tell me. Do you need my number?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I have to go." I manage to get away from Claire long enough to get to the door and RUN back to Max. That was Serah's sister. I actually ran into her sister. What're the chances? I get back to Max's room. Gazzy and the girls are sitting outside with sad looks on their faces.

"What's wrong, everyone?" They all look at me and sigh together. "Is Max okay?" Gazzy spoke up.

"The doctor said Max is up and she's fine, but she's mad about Iggy and Dylan getting taken. She's taking the blame for it." I sigh. Now we're the sighing quartet.

"I'll go talk to her. Just stay here." I open the door and find Max sitting up in her bed, looking mad. "Max?" Her brown eyes looked away from the floor to me.

"Fang, I'm sorry." I didn't even wait to comfort her. I just held Max in my arms and listened to her breath. "Fang, they're gone. I oculdn't save them."

"Max, stop. It's not you're fault. Don't do that. All we have to do is go out and save them. Just stop blaming yourself." It wasn't long before Max actually broke down. My shoulders have been busy today. "Don't worry, Max."

"Fang? Why is sleeve already wet?" She backs away and pulls at my already wet shoulder. "Were you crying? Or was someone crying on you?" Oh boy. Okay, I'm not holding anything away from Max anymore. Let's see how she takes this news.

**This chapter is done! I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter this time. Please reveiw! I didn't get any from the last one again. I like knowing what people think of my story! Anyway, I also want to thank the fans that still read and actually reveiw my other story It's all about us. Thank you everybody! **


	15. I Like Blind Guys

Disclaimer: Okay, Maximum Ride is not mine. Enjoy the chapter.

Max POV:

Serah has a sister? This whole time she actually had a sibling? Wish I had known that earlier. I look at Fang and see him looking back at me.

"Let's go get Claire." Fang's shocked face was funny. I didn't even know his eyes could get big like that. He kind of looked like that hamster from Bedtime Stories.

"What?" I back away so my back was on the wall.

"Let's go get Claire. She she can help us. She could possibly tell us something we don't know about Serah." For a moment, Fang stay confused. Then it passed. He smiled. Really smiled.

"What's so funny?" I ask putting as much anger as I could in my voice.

"It's just funny. I'm used to your "kick ass first, ask questions later" attitude. It's just different."

"Riiiiight." When I try to get to my feet a sharp pain comes in my chest. "Owww!" The moment I feel Fang's arms around me, it's like my body turns to jelly.

"Max!"

"I'm fine." But he pushes me down to the bed and get me under the covers. Yeah, look at that. I cna still be tucked into bed.

"Fang, I'm fine."

"No!" He points to my chest. "Max, you were shot. Two bullets hit you there." I look down. Ahh, so that's what happened exactly.

"Well, am I okay?" Fang's dark eyes were on me again. But in anger this time.

"Max, are you serious? You were shot! You plan on going after Serah NOW!" Now I was shocked. Fang can yell?

"Yes Fang! What did you think?"

"I THOUGHT you were going to wait a while." I got up quickly, and, well that ended in pain. I winced.

"Fang, we have to save Serah.' Then another hit me. "Wait! What happened to Dylan and Iggy? Did we-?" That look Fang made just proved that the worst happened.

"Max, they-" Then I was on my feet, heading for the door. Pain or no pain. That's my family. "Max!" Fang had me again. Right now I felt like a mental person. The crazy ones in the movies. And being in this white cloth wasn't helping.

"Fang, that's out family!"

"I know!" The door suddenly burst open and the kids ran in. Oh, that's not good.

"What happened? We heard-" Gazzy started.

"Max, what happened to you/" Nudge and Angel asked. Besides getting shot, welll...

"Dylan and Iggy-"

"Are alright.' Angel had cut in. "They're good. I know they can hold on." There was no way I was taking that sitting down. Or standing or ,um, whatever. I wasn't gonna let that slide.

"We have to-'

"Max." Now Nudge was in. "You need to rest. Please?" Oh no. The kids look at me with those adorable puppy dog eyes. Nooooo! Not the puppy dogs eyes. As if it isn't bad enough when Angel does it, right now they tripled its power. But I can't break. I have to be strong.

"Alright. But-" Okay, I cracked. I relax so Fang won't have the iron grip on me anymore. "Just go get Claire. We'll need her." But I didn't break away completely.

"The last time I saw her was near the surgery ward, She might still be there. And, try not to get into trouble."

"Kay!" Now the kids were gone now. But suddenly I get pulled back by Fang and his chin was on my shoulder. Oh, he was so warm.

"Fang." Calling his name did nothing. If anything, he probably got some sort of sick pleasure out of it. I guess even making him mad wasn't enough to make him stop being affectionate. Awwww, isn't that sweet?

'Come on. Lay down." I was put under the covers all over again. "Max, you could've killed yourself if you had went now. That's why-' I grab his hand and his eyes were on me.

"You got mad. I get it. But, being with me as long as you have I thoguht you'd be expecting that. You're lucky the kids came in and persuaded me." And they did a really good job at that.

"Yeah. Good luck for me." Strangely, my eyelids get really heavy. Talk about a bad time to get tired. I guess all the excitement that happened in this last ten minutes took more out of me than I does see this, but he just leans in closely. "I'm gonna thank them for that later." Before I ended up falling in a somewhat good sleep, I feel a warmth on my lips. That's when I roll over my side. Of course, I was getting a faceful of Fang's radiating heat.

"Just get me when the kids bring Claire back. " Then I went to asleep. Fang dream, here I come.

Off to Dylan and Iggy...

"Stay here! And don't think about leaving!"

"Owww!" The large man had just threw Dylan into this large secluded white room. Nothing was there. It kind of looked like the solitary room in prisons. Not even a window in sight. Just where was he? When he got to his feet the room was spinning and it seemed like he was too. First it would seem like he would be upside down and then it would be like he a pair of legs spreading away from his own.

"Wha-?" He pressed his hand to his head and started to breathe heavily. What happened? he thoguht. But right then it seemed like everything came to him in one big gust. He and the Flock were flying. And then the copter came, and after that... Dylan pressed his hand to his shoulder. Not a drop of blood came back on him. So, he pulled the top part of his shirt down to see the skin itself. What really happened to him? The only thing he saw was a small scratch.

"Huh? What did-?" The door opened quickly, snapping him away from injury. "Iggy!" The large buff man that threw Dylan into the room earlier came back with Iggy this time. And he threw him just as easily to the floor.

"Iggy!" Dylan quickly ran to Iggy and his lying body. "Iggy! Iggy?" But he wasn't anwsering. Not even a small sense of movement was made. "Iggy!"

"Dyl?" Relief ran through his body. Iggy was alright. Once his sightless eyes were on Dylan's face he smiled. "You okay? How's your arm?"

"It's good." Dylan patted it to prove his point. But that was lost on Iggy's eyes.

"Hey, where are we?" Dylan shook his head.

"Wish I knew. It would've been a lot easier if I had something to go off of. Something that could possibly help me recognize this place."

"Well-" Iggy managed to sit up and "look" at Dylan. "That sucks! Looks like we're stuck here until Max comes to get us." Hearing her name was enough to bring Dylan's discomfort back. Max. How much trouble would he be causing her now? He sighed.

"Max."

'Hey!" Iggy brought his hand down right on Dylan's shoulder. "Don't start stressing about Max right now. Let's worry a little more about the situation we're in now. I mean-" Then the door opened again. And the large man was back. He was bald.

"Blonde! Come here!" Dylan just pointed to himself to see if the large man could've meant him. And he was right. 'Now!" Both Dylan and Iggy looked at the man.

"Alright then." Dylan stood up and casually walked over to the man. But just as he made it through the doorway, he saw those familiar crystal blue eyes. "Serah?" She didn't say anything. In fact, she didn't even look at Dylan. All she did was walk by, but when she saw Iggy sitting on the floor she actually smiled.

"Iggy." Dylan left with the large man while Serah took her place by Iggy's side. "Iggy?"

"Serah?" He turned to her. "Hey.' Serah came out of nowhere and just wrapped her arms around Iggy's body. First a blush on came on Iggy, but it subsided. "Uh, Serah."

"Thank you for saving me." She backed away and smiled brightly. So much that her joy could be felt. Iggy could feel her happiness.

"You're welcome." Serah's arms lingered on Iggy's while her eyes searched his own. She couldn't find anything. Only a deep sea of pale blue.

"Iggy?"

"Hmm?"

"You're really blind. Aren't you?" Iggy nodded.

"Yeah. Isn't it obvious?" Serah smiled yet again.

"Okay. That's nice." Iggy became confused.

"Huh?" Serah layed her head on his shoulder and broguht his arms up so they wrapped comfortably around her.

"I like blind guys." Iggy brought his head down to look at her.

"Uh, cool." Serah readjusted herself under him.

"Yeah. But Iggy, no matter what happens here will you please stay by my side until Max comes?" Iggy was stuck for a second, but he nodded for the heck of it.

"Sure. I'll protect you." Serah's small smile came.

"Yay. Thank you." And then Serah just closed her eyes. Now he said he would prtect her until Max would come. But, now she would have to wonder what he would say if she told them what they were going to do her later on. About being turned into a weapon. She sighed. Well, that could wait.

**Hey guys, sorry about being behind on my updates! Please don't hate me! I'm so young! I have gotten pretty busy lately with school and all that. And I've been traveling around a little. So, that's had me. Well, now Serah had made Iggy were make believe guardian for the moment. Believe me, there is a reason why I have Serah getting closer to Iggy. But that will come later on. So, don't stop reading. Please reveiw even though it's been a while. Thanks!**


	16. Claire Joins The Flock

**Disclaimer: Hey everybody! Sorry for taking a looong time to update again. I've been really busy lately. So, again I've been busy. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Gazzy POV: **First time going in his POV**

"Uh, Gazzy, are you sure you know where you're going?" Angel asked.

"Of course! We're going to find Claire." Hmm. Don't they have faith in me? I looked up to the large sign that said sugery and smiled "See? We're in surgery."

"Uh, Gazzy we passed through this place three times. Not a single person said they've seen Claire since lunch." Nudge said. I immediatley stopped and crossed my arms. Would these girls give me a freakin' break? I'm only nine for god's sake.

"But you said that you could find Claire for us. You said you were destined to find her again." I looked back to Angel and frowned. "Well, it's true."

_Angel, please stay out of my head. You stick with doing that to Max, please? _

_Alright. _I turned around again.

"And besides, we ARE going to find Claire, because like I said I AM destined to find her again."

"Oh boy."

Max POV:

_Fang! _

_Max? I look forward and find Fang standing on the other side of this dark space. Not a thing was in sight. And because it was dark, it was pretty hard to make Fang out too. _

_Fang! I push my legs forward to run. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. But it was like I was just running in place over here. The more I pushed my legs forward, it seemed like I wasn't going anywhere. And Fang wasn't even trying to get me. He just stood there, looking at me._

_Fang!_

_Max. No. No. Arms wrap around me and force me to turn away from Fang. And believe me, this new veiw was no better. _

_Dylan? The first thing that seems to get me is his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. Wait! I whip my head back for Fang again. My one and only love. When I manage to find him again, he's crouched over like he's in pain._

_Fang? Fang! What's wrong? He looks to me. Those dark eyes were pained. Fang! I push against Dylan, but he has me. Fang! My voice travels over the space and echos. Somehow Fang doesn't even seem to hear me anymore. He only lets his head fall down and his body starts to fade. It literally turns to sand and begins to blow back with the nonexistent wind that seemed to come._

_Fang! _

_Max? Dylan forces me to face him again. He's gone. Now you're mine. _

_No! I push him back with my fists, but it doesn't work. When did he become so strong? No! Bring Fang back! Bring him back! _

_Max. I look at Dylan's eyes again and just drown in them. I love you. Don't you love me? I thought this question had an obvious anwser. _

_No! _

_Please. Just say it. Just say you love me. All of this will be over. We can be together forever in happiness. And safety. Please Max. I turn away from him. No! Where's Fang? Why is he gone? Where is he? I love you, Max. I really do. Don't forget this. He holds me close again. Our love will bloom very soon._

What..the hell...was that? I open my eyes and look around to see just plain white. That, and well, the dark figure that had to be no one else but my boyfrined Fang.

"Well, good morning. Or afternoon." I smiled at him.

"Hey." When he came down to kiss me, it was like my whole body woke up to feel that. Ohh! Fang is one those out of this world kissers. There is no word in the English dictionary that could describe his kisses. You understand, right? Right ladies? I'm the only one.

"The kids didn't come back yet." I take another look around. Oh yeah! How could I have missed that?

"I see. Should we go and try to find them?" I sat up without feeling any sort of pain. Thank god I was passed that stage of healing.

"Naw. I think they're alright." Fang wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me back. "They will find her. Let's just enjoy the time we have left." I couldn't say no to that. Or could I. I gently pushed against Fang.

"We should make sure they're alright."

"No. Please." Fang held me close to his chest and layed his head on mine. We were so close. It's a moment like this that could probably bring a question like this to mind.

"Fang, what made you realize you had feelings for me?" After about a solid ten seconds past, I look up to see his eyes on the door. "Well?"

"A while ago. I don't know when exactly. It just hit me. I can't really describe it." Well, I didn't expect Fang to say a lot. Mostly since he wasn't much of a talker and it might have been hard to specifically name when you started to get butterflies when you saw the person that you knew since you were a kid.

"Alright. I was just wondering." He held me closer.

"Okay. Since we're asking questions I have one too."

"Go ahead." He looked into my eyes.

"What were you dreaming about? You kept moaning my name, but it was more like you were screaming. And not only that, you were saying Dylan's name like that too." My eyes grew wide. Oh no. Busted! Why did I have to talk in my sleep? When did I start talking in my sleep? And besides, that why did I have to talk now? I looked at Fang for a long time.

"Well?" I hate it when he uses my stuff against me.

"Alright. It was really weird." He readjusted so he laying down beside me.

"Weird? I gotta hear this." Sometimes, I wish Fang was one of those jerks that didn't listen when a girl would speak because right now I didn't want to tell him about my dream. I mean, it has Dylan in it. I could already see anger in Fang's eyes and I didn't even start yet.

"Alright-" After the long tale about my dream, Fang seemed to be a mix of emotions. All of which were negative emotions. "Are you okay?" He looked away.

"I'm fine." Then he sat up.

"You don't look fine." Right when, Fang started to speak the door literally burst open.

"We found her!" The first to come in was Gazzy and he had this blonde with him. She had these crazy blue and yellow eyes. Whoa! Talk about real life anime. Nudge and Angel came in after them with these annoyed looks on their faces.

"After going through the entire hospital." Both of them looked at Gazzy, but he seemed more focused on the blond he was holding hands with.

"Hi! I'm Claire." Wow. I had to stop and look at her. If I didn't know, I would've never thought that her and Serah were even related.

'I'm Max." She reached out to shake my hand. "Hey." I sat up so I next to Fang again.

"You need me? Can you find my sister?" I like how she was right to the point.

"Yeah. Is there anything we need to know about Serah before we try to find out where she is?" Claire sits in the chair in front of the bed and Gazzy actually stood next to her. I think Gazzy likes this girl. Ohh! Gazzy's got a crush!

"Well, I'm not sure if you know that Serah is an assassin." We all nod. "Okay, what I could really say is that she has killed a lot of people and a lot of those people had family members that are upset about Serah's actions. Not that I can blame them."

"Do you know anything about them?" At first, Claire was confused when I spoke. That passed quickly.

"I've only met one. His name was Neo. I think he was the leader; he was giving orders to the others. But, forget him!" Claire's eyes fell to the floor and quickly came back up in anger. Whoa. What set her off? "I know they're is in a forest." The next thing I know, I see Claire is balling up her fists.

"Um, Claire?"

"I know where they are. And I want to come with you!" We all got silent.

"Claire, I get that you want to get your sister back, but it's going to be really hard to get her back."

"I know." She stood up. "I know it is. That's why I want to go! Serah doesn't think I can save her, but I wamt to prove her wrong too." The determination in her eyes made me feel terrible about trying her decsion earlier. But is sounded more like a little sisterly revenge or something.

"I can help you. Serah needs me."

"Alright. You can help us." Suddenly, Claire gets up.

"Thank you. Let's go as soon as you're ready." Now we have Claire actually helping us. Cool.

**Again, I'm sorry about being late! Really! I hope you liked this chapter. Claire is helping the Flock now! Please reveiw guys. Oh! And aside from my traveling around the state, I have made myself a FictionPress account. Yay! I already have a new story up there. It's called Jordan Carmicheal: The Lost Kingdom. Whenever you can, please go read it. My name is the same thing on their too. Okay, everybody that's all for now.**


	17. I've Got The Jitters

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is what I disclaim. Since, I, well, I don't own it.**

**It's been a while since I updated. Sorry, I've been wrapped up in my other story. That, and high school's had me too. Man, I am not used to waking up so early. Well, please enjoy guys.**

Iggy and Serah sat on the floor for a very long time. Not a single sound was made my him or her. But that didn't stop the frantisc thoughts that seemed to run around Iggy's head. The real thing that was going through his mind was "What's going on? Where are we?" The normal questions someone would want o have anwsered when they are kidnapped. He was doing his best to put what he knew together so he could figure out what was happening. He only got as far as figuring out what that he was there because of Serah. And thta was basically told to him, but that's all he had.

If he had known where they were, they could have left. Sadly, he didn't. Now he was stuck with Serah and the overwhelming wave of anxiety.

"Mmmmm, Iggy, what's wrong?" He lowered his head to face Serah more.

"I'm fine. Why?" Serah smiled lightly and layed her head on his shoulder again.

"Ummmm, you just looked funny.' Iggy gave no response. Was he relly making his expressions so obvious? "Iggy, I need to tell you something. Something really..." Serah trailed off while trying to figure out what she was gonig to say next. What was a good word to use to describe her upcoming fate? Serious? Surprising? World threatening?

"It's, um really weird."

"Weird? I can handle it. I don't think I have to explain why."

"Right." Serah buried her head in Iggy's chest. "I- They're going to turn me into weapon." For a long moment, Serah just rested there to hear his response, it never came. So she looked up. "Iggy?"

"Serah, for some reasom that doesn't bother me. I mean, it's not like you're going to be something that gets used on the whole world, right? Becasue if you were then we'd have a problem." She looked in surprise at the pale blue eyes. Was he really this...stupid? This guy had to help save the world at one point and he was really doing this right now.

"Iggy, are you serious? Are you really serious? Did you really jsut say that?"

"What? What do you mean?" Suddenly, Serah got up and looked at Iggy in anger. Although, really it didn't seem all that needed because of his lack of sight.

"What do you mean 'What do you mean?' I'm being turned into a weapon, you idiot! What other weapon is made that doesn't involve threatening the world?! I can't believe you just said that!" While Serah went on, Iggy just sat there and looked. Notice how there listened wasn't listed. This was really because he was only paying half of his attetion to her. This was something he learned from Max. When she got to yelling he would just tune her out. But right when it seemed like he would have to resort to picking his nails for the boredom, the silence came. Serah was done yelling at him.

"Serah? I knew what you meant. I just wanted to see if you would get mad or not." She was surprised.

"You-what're you-? Ughhhhhhhh!" Serah stormed off to one corner of the room and sat down. "You are so stupid!"

Max POV:

I lay back so I was on the wall. Fang put his hand on mine and looked at me. We were alone this time. Eveybody else was out with Claire trying to figure out what they were going to do before we woudl have to go in for the big fight. But something was bothering me. What would we do when we got to those guys? There's notthing we know about them except that they have Serah? Awwww, why should I worry about that? We've ran into dangerous stuff before without knowing much about it and kicked butt. This shouldn't be any different.

"Max, what're you thinking about?" Fang squeezed my hand a little.

"Uh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?" He leaned in closer and looked into my eyes. "Max, tell me. I want to help you.' I shake my head.

"There's not really much you can help me with. It's more of a inside thing I'm trying to figure out." By reading his face made me realize that he wasn't going let to this go at all. "Fang, it's the before the fight jitters. That's all. Just give me a second to get myself to calm down." He just sits there and stares at me.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit." He doesn't just leave; he kisses me before he goes out the door. I swear sometimes Fang could be either the biggest jackass in the world, but there are the other times when he's the sweetest guy you could ever meet. Aww, such a good boy.

I look out the nearby window for some reason I can't think of.

"Hey, there's a bird!" A small little pigeon flew by. "Oooh! The clouds are so nice." Okay, is it me or is it really sad that I'm finding amusement on this? Not only that, I'm talking to myself. What have I been reduced to?

_Max, please just stop procrastinating and go save Serah. The world depends on it._

Ughhhh, welcome back the Voice! Man, don't you just hate it whent the world suddenly becomes you're biggest resposoblity EVER. Especially if it just so happens to be yours about three times over. That has to be something you've never imagined in your life.

_Max, don't you think it's about time you actually go out and save the world? It would be a great way to show the world how wonderful you are._

And it says that like I really care what people think of who I am. I'm an Avian American. The first of few. I am unique. I have kids to take care of. Do I need to worry about what people have to think or say about me? I've bot more things to worry about.

I sit up and move my feet from the bed to the floor.

"Well, it's now or never I guess." I get up and walk to the door. But would you believe that Claire and The Flock were righ behind it? That is weird. "Ummm, hey."

"You ready yet?" I look to Fang and nod.

"Yeah. Let's go save the world. Again."

**This was more like a filler, I guess. I just wanted to do something how shall I say, light for right now. Really, I'm having a writer's block right now. And, this is just a brief chapter I had for reserves. I'm sorry I didn't update lately, but I promise once I get over this block I will get this story out so I can netertain you once again. Okay, well until that happens, go ahead and read my recent story Tale of A Roman Goddess. **


End file.
